Heaven and Hell
by WhiteTiger42
Summary: When finally pardoned, Midnight and Cobra get teamed up with Lucy as a new team. Not all innocence and light, Lucy holds darkness in her desires, that few have seen and even fewer would understand. Covered in scars from the Tower and his time with Brain, Midnight fights the darkness that makes him a killer. When their two worlds collide, they finally find love neither imagined.
1. First Blood

Heaven and Hell by WhiteTiger42

Author's Note

This is my first official fanfiction, despite having this account for years. It is a Fairy Tail fanfiction first and foremost. The pairing is MidnightXLucy, an odd couple but one I can't seem to get out of my head. I am also aware that in cannon, Lahar is dead. For this fanfiction, this will not be the case initially. There will be song's and lyrics in these chapters, and I DO NOT OWN the rights to any of them, nor the character's of Fairy Tail, only the story content. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Heaven and Hell! -WhiteTiger42

**Chapter One: First Blood**

He could _hear_ them from the edges of town, the boisterous voices and brawls from within the guild towering in the distance. He glanced over to Cobra, the maroon haired man wincing in pain already. Midnight felt a flash of sympathy for the Poison Slayer before he remembered the last mission they had gone on for Jellal. His coat was _still_ coated in enough poison to kill the whole of Magnolia, and he was forced to wear his old vest, the once white fur collar now gray with age. He supposed he should be glad he still had the old thing at camp, because he hadn't had it right after he and Cobra had finished that mission, forcing him to walk back to where the rest of Crime Sorciere had camped. It hadn't been too bad until they had hit a town as the sun set. Midnight had never been worried about people seeing him topless, not like Cobra did. His skin was luckily pale enough that his scars where not noticeable. Until the sun had set anyway. Just remembering that horrid walk made his skin crawl.

_**Flash Back, One Week Earlier; Tully Village**_

Cobra walked ahead of him;, pace sedate despite the fact they where walking through a fucking _town _when they where wanted criminals. Midnight sighed then shivered as the wind brushed over his bare flesh.

"_Stupid Cobra. Yes, use a fucking poison roar when your fucking partner was right in front of the gods damned target! My coat and shirt are fucking saturated in the shit. What did he call it? Sarin? No way I was keeping the shit on. Thank fuck my pants didn't get hit too._" He thought angrily, glaring at the ground as he walked slowly behind the grinning maroon haired man. Cobblestone streets passed under his crimson gaze, mutters of conversation around him filtering in the back of his mind. He did his best to ignore the chatter of towns folk, hoping no one looked too hard at himself or his partner. Midnight looked up when he heard Cobra clear his throat, watching him point to his point tipped ear before glancing over his shoulder to stare back. For a second Cobra wondered at Midnight's slow pace behind him. He had always walked beside him, even when he had been using that stupid flying carpet of his.

"Colorful language there, Mid. Shocked you didn't say it out loud though. You never hold back on me man. And yes, it was sarin. Potent shit, deadly when inhaled, so at least you held your breath when it hit you. Hundred times more potent than cyanide. One whiff and victims start foaming at the mouth, followed by coma and death. Was actually made to be a pesticide, till the fuckers realized it was killing people." Cobra paused to look up at the sky, listening in on the people milling around them incase they where recognized. So far that hadn't happened, but he was always listening in for it. As they walked, he scanned around the street with his single indigo eye, hearing the souls of the towns people as some young girls stopped to stare at him and Midnight. He was used to their thoughts, the questions on his looks and Midnight's both. As he looked to the sky once again, he tensed. Fuck it was getting dark. Jellal was going to kill them for being late, again. He watched as streetlights turned on one by one before he heard something odd. He pinpointed the soul and listened.

"_Oh my God! Look at that guys body! Its… he's COVERED in so many scars. What happened to him? Oh God, he looked up! Don't stare, he's probably some crazy murder. Who has black and white hair? Or wears makeup like his? He's fucking creepy looking!"_ Cobra froze, realizing that the girl was thinking about Midnight. Turning around so fast his head spun, he caught eyes with the little floozy before glaring at her, his gaze promising a painful death if she didn't _walk the fuck away now._ She panicked and ran off, her mind going blank in her fear. Good, the little whore. Finally turning his gaze to his partner, he stared at the man he'd known almost all his life. Midnight had always been pale, which had blessed him when it came to hiding his own scars. But here in the moonlight, those same scars shone like beacons on his skin. Silvered lines crisscrossed across every inch of pale flesh exposed on his chest, and if Cobra could see it, his back as well. Midnight had suffered greatly at the hands of not only guards, but Brain as well. Maybe more than Cobra himself had. Brain had never tried to fool him into believing he was his father like he had with Midnight. No one knew what he had done to the man when they where not with the rest of them. Midnight never spoke of it. Refused to do so, panic striking when it was mentioned. Even Cobra refused to use his Soul Listening magic to delve that far into Midnight's mind. Midnight was staring at the road again and hadn't noticed the moonlight yet. That is, until some idiot screamed. Midnight's head shot up, crimson eyes scanning about quickly before he froze. Panic shone in his eyes as he realized what was happening. His soul started screaming in that moment. Cobra almost winced, hearing the usually quiet soul screeching so loudly.

"_No! NO! I forgot it was a full moon. They can see them. Every single fucking scar on my body… All these people can see them. She's screaming because of me. I know what it looks like. Thousands of scars all over me, I'm a fucking monster. Stop screaming. STOP FUCKING SCREAMING! I need to get out. Don't kill them, do not kill them. Jellal would be livid, and the Rune Knights would come storming this place hunting for us. I can't do that to the others. Fuck! Someone SHUT HER UP!"_ Midnight was frozen. How could he have forgotten about the full moon? No one besides Cobra had ever seen him without his shirt like this, seen the scars that covered his entire upper body. Not Angel, not Racer, or Hoteye. Only Cobra. And Brain. That name made everything in him freeze, before darkness overtook his mind. Flashbacks hit him like a direct hit from Erza's fist. His breathing stopped, his heartbeat slowing in his chest to an almost crawl before everything started rushing. His breath came out in shallow, harsh pants and his heart began racing. He had to get out of town. Now. His eyes shot to Cobra, who nodded and glanced to his left, signaling the fastest way out of town. Blinking, Midnight shot off in that direction before he heard Cobra cackle. Jellal would be livid at him for what he was likely doing, but Midnight couldn't bring himself to care about that. Cobra would deal with it later. The forest passed around him in dark blurs, interrupted by flashes of pale blue lights. The moonlight? He wasn't sure. He didn't care. As he ran, his senses tingled. Someone was nearby. Stopping abruptly, he stood once more in the light of the moon, his scars on display once more.

"Who's there? I can sense you, come out." He called out into the empty clearing. His magic was churning inside him, the panic settling into bloodlust. His breathing slowed finally, his heartbeat finally returning to a normal beat. _Thump, thudump, thump-thump. _And repeat. He looked to the sky, seeing the moon reach its peak. Midnight, an ironic timing if ever there was one in this moment. As ten cloaked figures emerged from the trees around the clearing, he chuckled, and even he knew that his laugh was more venom and darkness than actual mirth.. Oh yes, this would be a bloodbath. He sensed Cobra coming up behind him, stopping just beyond the tree line to watch. The leader of the ten figures stepped forward, lowering his hood to reveal bright red hair and vibrant green eyes, a guild mark on his left cheek. A red dagger crossed over a broken bone. A dark guild then, Cracked Dagger. He remembered hearing of them once, back when Brain had led them. Minor guild, with weak members. Brain had deemed them useless and ignored their presence entirely.

"Midnight of the Oracion Seis, Brain the Second of the Neo-Oracion Seis, mastermind of the Infinity Clock. We of the illustrious Cracked Dagger demand you join our ranks. You would be a fool not to. I am Fade, the most powerful dark wizard since Zeref himself. Bow before me." The leader spoke, arrogance coating his every word. The other mages stepped behind him to kneel, as if worshipping him. Midnight stood impassive, sizing up his opponents as they all removed their hoods to stand behind Fade. A twig snapping behind him alerted Midnight to Cobra's movements. He glanced back to see his partner sitting on a rock just in the ring of the clearing, manic smile on his scarred face, tossing a lacrima in his hand. It flashed in the moonlight, and it took a moment for Midnight to realize what it was. A soundpod caster? Why in the hell would Cobra have one of those?

"Impressive that you know so much about Midnight, _Fade. _But you really shouldn't mess with him right now. It will only end badly for you. Consider this your warning. Walk away now." Cobra paused, lacrima dropping into his hand before he smiled widely. "If you insist on staying, it's your funeral. Midnight let off some steam man. Jellal will let it go since it's a dark guild." As soon as he had finished his statement, sound began filtering from the soundpod caster. Midnight cracked a smile at the song that began to fill the clearing. Oh, how he loved Cobra's sense of humor. Midnight laughed before he cracked his knuckles, activating his Reflector magic with a thought and turning to face the mages in front of him. Yes, this would be a great way to "let off steam" as his friend put it. As the first of the ten mages stepped forward, a man of maybe 40 with green hair, Midnight began singing along to the song, wicked grin on his face, raised silvered flesh of his scars showing with each flex of his muscles.

"**Set the stage, a war is coming. And all our souls for sale,"** his voice drifted around the clearing as the mage cast an ice spell at him, a dark lullaby in deep baritone, rich with the bloodlust he felt. Yes, this was the perfect song for this. The mage stood in fear as his spell bounced off of Midnight, and he couldn't help but grin, plum colored lips curling in a sadistic smile. **"Drowning in your self-obsession, you'll lead us all to hell..."** he continued to sing as he released his own spell, Distort Blade. The ice mage fell to the ground, blood seeping into the ground as he died. One by one the mages fell, blood coating the ground in dark splashes, screams dancing to mix with the music that played from the lacrima. Midnight sang as he ripped through the mages, twisting their own spells to attack them. They dropped like flies until only the leader remained. He shook in fear, splashes of blood on his face from his own people.

"How? You killed all of them, without breaking a sweat. WHAT ARE YOU?!" He screamed out, anger and fear flashing in his eyes as he requipped a staff into his hands. He shook, the staff quivering in his grip. Still Midnight sang, eyes half-lidded as he watched the mage before him. _This _is what Brain had trained him for, filled him with bloodlust and sadism. Made him a perfect killer, one who enjoyed spilling blood, feeling it slide between his fingers and coat his skin. Yes, he was a monster. It's what he was raised to be.

"I am your worst nightmare Fade. I am your death given flesh. And I sing your death toll." The dark words filled the clearing, the beat of drums and strum of guitars the only other backdrop. Bending down, Midnight pulled a dagger from his maroon combat boot, brandishing it in the moonlight. He'd never used it, never had need to, but in this moment, he wanted to. Why have the skills if you never used them? Fade cast a fire spell, his staff pushing it forward quickly before he cast another spell. "_A Holder type, hmm? The staff allows him to access different magic types, so long as its elemental based. Interesting, but useless against my Reflector magic."_ The thought came and went as Midnight used his Reflector magic to refract the light and "teleport" in front of his target. Fade staggered back but was too slow. The dagger flashed brightly in the shimmering light of the moon, before crimson colored the once pristine silver. The blade sliced cleanly through Fade's throat, splashing Midnight with the warm liquid. As the song ended, the body dropped to the ground with a thud, dead eyes wide in shock and fear. Midnight looked down on the corpse with indifference before he began walking towards the direction he knew their camp was. Cobra followed behind him quietly, glee in his eyes as he let poison drift over the dead to dissolve them so they would never be found. The end of an entire dark guild at the hands of one man.

_**End Flashback**_

A hand shook him, pulling him from the memories. He smacked the hand off his shoulder, glancing to see who touched him. He saw Hoteye standing in front of him, smile in place. Just over his shoulder, Fairy Tail loomed. He hadn't stepped foot inside this guild once, despite being with Jellal for half a year. Besides Erza, who Jellal refused to ever lie to again, no one knew Oracion Seis had joined him. Not a single member besides Hoteye, Richard as he now went by, had dared walk into that building. Guilt ate at each of them for what they had done to one specific member. The Light of Fairy Tail, the blonde Celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfellia. Just thinking of the beautiful woman had Midnight filled with guilt. He feared facing her, feared her anger and hatred, even if it was completely deserved.

"Fear not Macbeth! Fairy Tail will not rejected you! Nor would lovely Lucy! Oh yeah!" Hot- _Richard_ said loudly, smile wide on his face. Jellal and Meredy laughed at his enthusiasm, walking forward with him towards the guild doors. Angel took a deep breath before she too began to head to the guild, dragging a weakly protesting Racer behind her by the ear. She was determined to face them head on, no matter how they responded. Cobra stepped next to him then, his eye focused on the guild. Kinana was in there, his only other friend in the world turned human. He wanted to see her but feared the Celestial wizard same as Midnight did.

"She won't hate you, either of you. Cosplayer is forgiving, she doesn't hold grudges." A voice said from behind them, followed by five little voices chanting "Cosplayer". Cobra and Midnight both turned around, tensing at the voice before they relaxed. Two of Fairy Tail's mages stood behind them, relaxed as they looked at their old enemies. Totem like objects circled around one of them, a visor covering all but his mouth, tongue lolling out to reveal his guild mark. Beside him stood a man with long green hair, sword strapped to his side. Midnight glared at the two of them, wondering how they had known their fears and why they hadn't attacked them yet given the past.

"Chill man. I'm like your buddy there. I can see your souls. When we fear something, it leaves a dark mark on our souls. And given that the only one of us you truly hurt was Cosplayer, it was easy to figure you are afraid of her. We attacked her too once, did Blueberry ever tell you that? I fought her myself. She forgave me. She will forgive you too." The masked one said, totems flying around him chanting words on repeat. Midnight glanced at Cobra, who nodded. Sighing, both of them turned around, taking breaths before they followed the rest of their guildmates into the building. The two Fairy Tail members walked around them, entering the building before they did by mere moments. What they where met with was not the greeting they had expected. Before they could say a word Erza grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts, dragging them down to the cellar where they saw the rest of their guild, as well as the master of the guild.

"Master Makarov why have you and Erza dragged us to the cellar?" Jellal asked, glancing at the other members of his own guild, gauging their responses to the sudden touch of another mage. They all seemed calm but confused. All but Cobra of course. After ensuring their comfort, he turned his gaze back to Erza and the master. They both looked tense, worry evident in their expressions. They looked at each other a moment before Cobra began to choke.

"You're kidding, right? Bright Eyes is _dating_ that fucker Lahar? The dude who would have arrested her in a heartbeat. Girl is fucking nuts." The Poison Slayer gasped, holding his stomach as he finally caught his breath. He slid to the floor, making himself as comfortable as possible. It would apparently be a while before they could leave the cellar. He lifted a hand and pointed to the corner where it looked like a bed had been set up, pillows and blankets pilled neatly to make it warm. Midnight shrugged, walking over to it before removing his boots and laying down. Might as well nap if they where stuck down here for the time being. Angel sat on a crate next to where Cobra had slid to the floor, looking at her nails before Cobra pinched her leg. Jellal pulled a book from his pouch, leaning against the wall while Meredy stole a pillow from Midnight to sit on. Hoteye was already seated in the corner opposite the now sleeping Reflector mage, and Racer sat on the other side of him, eyes closed.

"Actually Cobra, we may need your Soul Listening magic… None of us trust him with Lucy, and we would like you to listen in on him to find out his true intentions. Bickslow cannot hear him like you can." Erza said quietly, eyes hopeful as she looked at the man. He sighed, hearing her soul as she thought of Lucy and her boyfriend. He could see her worries and why she had them. He stood, dusting himself off as he did before nodding his consent. She waved her hand for him to follow, rushing up the stairs as fast as she could, leading him to the second floor and sitting him in a dark corner near the other second-generation dragon slayer. Laxus was his name? The blond man waved his hand before turning his eyes to the first floor as the doors opened to let in the council enforcer, Lucy at his side smiling. Cobra focused all his attention on the dark-haired man, listening to his soul for any discordant tone. Lucy's soul was singing brightly, a harmony of harps and violins singing a lullaby, though there was a sadder tone to it as she looked at the man that held her hand. His soul… Cobra wanted to rip his heart and eyes out just hearing his soul. Jarring beating of drums and cymbals, it clashed with a dark sound next to the little blonde he was with. Cobra focused more, listening deeper into his soul. What he saw there nearly made him jump from the upper floor to rip the bastard to shreds. A low growl ripped from his throat without his consent, causing the dragon slayer nearby to glance at him. Before he could blink, Laxus was standing near him, his teammate with the totems right behind him, telling the totems to collect Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu to help hold Cobra back. As the totems floated away to do their masters bidding, the green haired man cast runes around the table they where at before all three sat down.

"What did you hear Cobra? Is Blondie okay?" the Lightning Slayer asked, watching as the other dragon slayers came up the stairs and entered Freed's barrier. All three saw the expression on Cobra's face and sat down, Natsu clearly forcing himself to stay still long enough to listen to what Cobra had heard. He held up his hand, one finger up to ask for a moment. The darkness he had heard in that man… he needed a bit to calm himself. The Iron and Sky slayers sat tense, watching their fellow slayer as he took deep breaths. Finally, he looked up at them, his single indigo eye meeting each of theirs before he settled on the dark blue eyes of the Lightning dragon.

"She's fine. He hasn't hurt her, though he's wanted to. She has refused to get _intimate_ with him because she isn't ready yet and thank fuck for that because he might have some disease he could pass to her. He's cheating on her with every whore he can pay in the capital as well as some bimbo here in town who hates her. He is using her to get in here, so he can try and take Fairy Tail down. Again. He could give two shits less about her, besides wanting her body. The things he actually thinks about her… I want to rip him to fucking shreds. And I almost killed her myself once. He is fucking _vile_." Cobra snarled out, hands itching to tear into the man he could _still _hear. The other slayers froze before snarling out their anger with him, eyes all dark with fury. Natsu was being held down by Laxus, his whole body vibrating with his rage. It was Wendy though, who moved first. Before any of them could move, she was downstairs, fist flying into the man's face with enough force that he flew back out the doors into the streets. Gajeel followed her quickly, running out the door to grab the bastard before he regained his senses. Using his slayer magic, he barred the door before throwing Lahar to the floor roughly. Laxus and Natsu where both by his side before anyone could blink, Cobra watching from the edge of the second-floor railing. How he wished he could go down there and join them.

"What is the meaning of this you peasants?! How dare you attack me when I am a guest of one of your own members? Her boyfriend!" the man screamed at them once he regained his senses. Erza, having snapped out of her shock, realized they had found out something and glowered down at him as she stood next to Natsu, Gray taking a spot behind them, ice magic crystalizing the air around him in his anger. Lucy stood back shock clear on her face as she watched her friends attack her boyfriend of seven months. Before anyone else could say something, little Wendy was snarling, air seeming to whip around her as she shook.

"I can _smell_ all of them on you Lahar. Every single woman you've been with who isn't Lucy! How dare you… how dare you cheat on Lucy!" the little Sky Dragon screamed out at him. The guild went so quiet, they could hear the city outside the walls for the first time ever. When Lahar tried to speak all four of the slayers snarled at him, Natsu's fists bursting into flames before a single syllable could leave his mouth. A gasp broke everyone from their shock as they turned to stare at the celestial mage who was glaring at the man who laid on the floor, gaze unrepentant on his "girlfriend".

"Is this true Lahar? Have you cheated on me?" her voice was calm, quiet, but Cobra could hear her screaming out in her soul, once peaceful harps striking violently in her as she slowly stepped towards the slayers. Natsu and Gajeel stepped aside, allowing her to step between them and stare down at the man on the floor. He shrugged, no fear showing as he looked at her. Lisanna approached her mate, placing her hand on Natsu's shoulder as she too glared at Lahar. Levy had come forward to stand next to Gajeel, reaching her hand out to hold Lucy's while she pressed her side to her mates, calming the Iron slayer some. Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily all floated around the group, eyes pinned on the cheater in anger.

"And if I have? What of it? You refused to have sex with me, despite how easy you obviously are. You are boring so I looked for fun elsewhere. You can do nothing about it. If you try, I can arrest you for assaulting a council member. I can have Fairy Tail disbanded for good just for your little brats attack on me." His voice was smug, condescending as he spoke to the whole guild. His true colors came through then, as his hate for the guild bled out in his words. His eyes where cold, smug. Until a throat cleared from behind him. Cobra had to stop himself from laughing his ass off right there, alerting them all to his presence on the upper floors. A member of the Magic Council stood behind Lahar; his eye's filled with disgust as he looked at the man. The enforcers eyes widened in fear before he began to beg for his job, his life, everything. The Magic Council wizard spoke then, and his words shocked Cobra to the core. How had he not heard it?!

"Lahar… I am disgusted by your actions and words here today. I came to announce the official pardon of the members of the independent guild Crime Sorciere, only to hear this vileness spill from your mouth. Cobra, why don't you come down here? Lahar should see the face of the man who revealed his true nature, don't you? And Erza, why not go get the rest of them? They would like to know they have been pardoned. Lahar for your misdeeds you are hereby stripped on your rank and place in the Magic Council. Leave this guild at once boy and do not let me see you again." The council member spoke, his words cold as he gazed at the man on the floor before him. Was this truly a member of the enforcers? Someone who could so willingly lie to one he claimed to love, to a woman who would stand by him? He shook his head sadly, glancing at the blonde wizard still glaring down at the floor. Footsteps could be heard from behind him, the rest of Cobra's guild coming up from the cellar where they had been hiding. He could hear them muttering in confusion before the Poison Slayer quietly explained what was happening. The shock was palpable as they heard they where all pardoned, officially free to roam as they wished. For a moment he smiled before the mage on the floor jumped to his feet, anger clear in his eyes as he glared at the now free wizards.

"Don't even try to go there Lahar. I can hear what you are thinking. I will spill _every_ dark secret in detail if I must. You hide behind that job of yours, when you are darker than any of us could be. I may have been a criminal, but I admitted my faults. You bury the illegal things you do with threats and death. You make _me _look like a saint." The marron haired slayer growled out, stepping forward as he spoke to glare at Lahar. The mage froze, entire form stopping as the words registered in his mind. He looked at the council member then to the door, realizing he was still barred inside the guild hall. There was no way to escape. He was contemplating how to run from this situation when a pulse of magic power flared to life, dark rage nearly suffocating him. His eyes shot up to the figure the magic was coming from, and for the first time he felt his blood go cold, as if the ice mage had injected his magic right into his veins. The Reflector mage was glaring at him with such hate, he was sure he'd be dead if he wasn't being held back by Cobra. The bi-color haired man took a deep breath before he shrugged his friends hand off, slowly walking forward, eyes on the blonde woman silently crying behind her now ex-boyfriend. He bypassed the man, trying to ignore his presence lest his bloodlust kick in and demand he kill him. Gently, Midnight lifted the little celestial mages free hand, squeezing it lightly to get her to look up. When her warm brown eyes met his crimson gaze, he pulled her forward slightly, wrapping her in a hug that shocked all of the people inside the guild. Lucy was frozen a moment, eyes darting to Levy as she processed what was happening before the warmth of the man holding her pulled her in. Levy smiled as she watched her best friend's eyes close, letting go of her hand so she could return the dark man's hug.

"It's okay Lucy. It's okay to cry. No one will judge you here. But I'll be your shield so you can." Midnight murmured into the hair atop her head, arms tightening around the small woman as he felt her return the embrace. A shudder rippled through her as she allowed the tears to flow, face hidden in the leather vest and graying fur that covered the man's torso. Her mind briefly registered the scent of musk and nightlilies, as well as something dark and wholly masculine. She could hear the wizard from the council speaking to Master Makarov, registering his name in her mind. Wolfheim, Wizard Saint and member of the Magic Council. She could also hear Jellal and Erza speaking, excited whispers as the held hands. Angel was speaking to Cana about her little sister, planning to join Sabretooth to be with Yukino finally. Richard was talking animatedly with Droy, his signature "Oh yeah!" making Lucy giggle wetly every time she heard it, causing Midnight's arms to tighten and relax. Sawyer and Jet where challenging each other to a race around the city, Levy's pipping in to offer the other Speed mage a place on team Shadow Gear, much to the joy of her teammates. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Natsu where all standing near Cobra, welcoming their fellow dragon slayer into the fold as if he had always been there. Kinana was smiling at Cobra brightly, happy to see her old friend surrounded by people who accepted him openly. Meredy was behind the bar with Mira, eyes watching Lucy and Midnight like hawks. Lucy pulled back a little once her tears had slowed, smiling up at the former dark mage before she saw Gray over his shoulder.

"Gray. Your clothes." She said just loud enough for the Ice mage to hear her. She watched as Juvia snuck away, what looked like Gray's socks in her hands. Midnight finally let her go, arms dropping to his sides as he glanced down at her. She smiled at him once again, eyes dulled by pain and tears. She wanted to leave. To forget this day had ever happened. But she would thank the mage in front of her, and Cobra as well before she went to wallow in her sadness. Reaching out to grab Midnight's hand, she led him over to the bar before sitting down and waiting for Mira to come over. She looked over towards where Cobra had once been seated to see his spot empty. Where had he gone?

"Right here Bright Eyes. I heard you. You don't have to thank me, or even Midnight. We owe you…more than you know. If you ever need help, no matter how stupid, just ask. It's the least I can do." His voice behind her made her jump, arms flailing out as she nearly tumbled from her stool. A strong arm stopped her from falling, lifting her back onto her stool without much effort. She looked over to see Midnight with his head down on the bar, smirk in place as he returned his arm to the bar to act as a pillow. She smiled, shaking her head, before looking over her shoulder at Cobra's indigo eye. She patted the stool on her right, and he sighed before plopping down beside her. Mira made her way down to them, smiling at the two men who sat beside the little blonde fairy.

"What can I get you Lucy? Cobra?" her voice was happy, eyes bright as she watched her friend and guildmate. Mira was saddened by the day's events, but she knew Lucy would bounce back. She always did. And she imagined, with Cobra and Midnight's help, she would bounce back faster than she ever had before.

"One strawberry milkshake for me Mira. And whatever these two want is on me too. It's the least I can do, even if you say you owe me. I want to thank you both, however I can." Lucy looked at Cobra as she said that, determined to make him understand he wasn't getting out of it. He glowered at her before sighing, ordering a whiskey and "whatever poison you've got back there" for himself and a black tea with honey for Midnight. As they waited on their drinks, he and Lucy chatted, with the occasional snide comment coming from the Reflector mage to her left. Lucy laughed when ever Midnight made a comment, usually an insult towards Cobra or one of his other guildmates. Once Mira placed their drinks in front of them, Jellal approached them, serious expression on his face. Before he could speak, Cobra answered him.

"I'm sticking around Blue. I wasn't kidding when I said I owed Bright Eyes here. And Kinana is here. No way I'm leaving now that I can stay. Midnight also wants to stay. So, it looks like we're fucking fairies now." His voice was gruff, and if you blinked you'd miss the light flush on his face as his eyes sought out Kinana. Mira squealed loudly before she rushed up to the master's office to grab the guild stamp. "Bright Eyes don't look so shocked. We knew one day this might happen. We all knew where we would go if we got the chance. Racer, Midnight, Blueberry, and I all knew we'd end up here." Cobra said as Kinana threw herself into his arms laughing. She was smiling so widely, it looked like her cheeks might break. The Poison Slayer must have thought so too because her grabbed her face and pulled her back far enough to kiss her forehead gently. Lucy smiled at them, eyes dulling slightly before she felt a hand grip her own lightly. She looked over to Midnight, who was sitting up sipping his tea, one hand holding his cup while his other gripped hers. She squeezed back, grateful for his silent support, even if she wasn't sure why he was giving it. Mira came rushing down the stairs then, stamp in hand as she looked at each new member expectantly. Jellal stepped forward first, pulling his shirt up and turning his back to her. Mira placed the stamp in the center of his back, and with a flare of magic, pulled it away to reveal a guild mark as bright red as Erza's hair. The gleam in the Demon's eyes made everyone shiver. Racer came forward then, sleeve pulled up to reveal his forearm. Nodding her head, Mira repeated the process on him, once more revealing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his skin, a splash of green on pale skin before he went back over to where Jet sat with Droy. Before she could move to Cobra, Kinana stepped up to her, hand open as she looked at the stamp.

"I'd like to give Cobra his guild mark, if that's okay Mira. He would be more comfortable that way." The snake turned woman said quietly, eyes locked with Mira's. Smiling gently, the white-haired woman nodded and handed the girl the stamp. Cobra smiled, a little twitch of his lips, before he lifted his shirt to reveal his chest. Blushing bright red, Kinana pressed the stamp over his heart, and used what little magic power she had to activate the spell. When she pulled the stamp away, everyone who could see the mark gasped. Instead of the typical solid color, Cobra's mark resembled the scales that once made up Kinana's snake form. Purple faded into cream; guild mark pressed directly over his heart. Stuttering, she handed the stamp back to Mira before Cobra pulled her into a gentle hug, whispering something into her ear that had her smiling at him. Finally, Mira turned to Midnight, who sat next to Lucy, watching the interaction between his oldest friend and his once cursed snake turned human.

"Midnight? Where would you like your new guild mark to be?" Mira asked him lightly, not knowing how to approach the quiet young man. He looked at her, eyes bored before he stood from his seat and turned around, unzipping the leather vest as he went. Pulling it down to rest in the crook of his arms, he spoke softly.

"The top of my spine, please." Was the quiet request. With his back to the two women, he didn't see them both flush light pink at seeing his muscled back exposed so openly. Nodding, Mira handed the stamp to Lucy, since she could not reach the man over the bar. Gulping, Lucy took the stamp and stood up, cheeks darkening as she moved behind Midnight.

"I'm sorry. Holding hands is one thing, but this is another. Please know I will not hurt you, ever Midnight." Lucy whispered as her hand brushed against his skin while she pressed the stamp to his skin. She noticed the feeling of raised skin where her fingers brushed against his skin, noticing the slight flinch from the mage in front of her. For a moment, she felt sad for him, to constantly be afraid someone would hurt you. Shaking her head, brushing off the scar easily, even she had some, she focused once more on the task before her. With a flare of her magic, the stamp's spell activated. Pulling it back, she expected to see a black guild mark on his skin, but there on top of his spine sat a golden Fairy Tail mark.

"Oh Midnight… It's gold, I hope that's okay." She said, placing the stamp on the bar for Mira to collect. Glancing over his shoulder, Midnight smirked at her before shrugging his vest back over his shoulders, covering the mark. He turned to face her, foregoing zipping the vest back up, and locked eyes with her.

"I don't mind Starlight. As long as it's a fairy mark, who cares what color it is?" he said to her, laughing inside as he watched her eyes go wide before she flushed bright red. He'd never had a female react like that when looking at him. Not to say he'd not had female company, he had. Women flocked to him for the "bad boy" persona he gave off. He'd had his fair share of sex, but none of them had ever been flustered by seeing him, clothed or not. Now that he thought of it, he's never been fully unclothed with any of them, only enough removed to do the deed and move on once done. Giving the flushed woman in front of him a wink, he zipped his vest back up before sitting back down, seeing a fresh cup of tea sitting on the bar. Seemed Mira was quick to refill glasses. As everyone settled down, the council member stood near the door, waiting for Gajeel to remove the blockade he'd placed there. Lahar was bound in enchantments, glaring at Lucy from his spot on the floor next to Wolfheim. Sensing the man's animosity, Midnight glanced at Cobra who leaned back against the bar, talking to Kinana casually. If he hadn't known the man for as long as he had, Midnight would have sworn he had let his guard down, but he knew better. Cobra had one arm pressed against the arm Lucy rested on the bar top, the most contact he'd ever willingly had with someone besides Kinana and himself. He was letting the fool on the floor know she was being protected, that he knew what he was thinking and wouldn't succeed. Looking back to his tea, Midnight almost jumped out of his own skin when he saw feet in front of him on the bar. Eyes shooting up, he saw his new guild master looking between himself, Cobra, and Lucy. A calculating gleam entered his eyes and whatever he was thinking had Cobra choking and staring at him wide eyed. Midnight would have laughed at the expression if it weren't for the sense of foreboding building in his gut.

"Alright brats! Since we've gotten some new family members, and new friends moving onto other guilds, let's show them what a true Fairy Tail welcome is like! But before that, we have some details to hammer out. Our new members currently do not have homes, so I'd like a few of you to open you're doors to them until they can find places for themselves!" Erza and Jet both offered up their homes to Jellal and Racer, happy to give a home to each of them. Mira was smiling brightly, opening up cupboards as she prepared for a welcoming party. Cobra and Midnight both sat quietly, content to find a hotel or camp out until they found places of their own when a voice from between them spoke up.

"Cobra and Midnight are welcome to stay with me Master. I have the room. It'll be nice to have _invited _guests." Lucy spoke, eyes homing in on Natsu and Gray who both had the decency to look chastened at her words. Midnight and Cobra both looked at her in shock, mouths open as she smiled brightly at the two of them. Cobra was understandable, he'd all but pledged his life to her, apologizing in his own way. And while Midnight would gladly do the same, he had not and could not understand why she would open her doors to him. Before he could protest though, Makarov nodded, smile on his face as he stared at the young woman who had been rightly dubbed the Light of Fairy Tail. Yes, she certainly earned that title.

"Good! Now since that's solved, I have one more announcement to make! As many of you already knew, Lucy and Lisanna both asked to be moved from their teams. I was against the idea, as Lucy would have been solo but now I have a wonderful idea! From this day forward, Lisanna is a part of Team Natsu! And a new team will be born as well. Cobra, Midnight you both wish to earn forgiveness already given to you by Lucy, here is how. You three will now be a team, Team Starshadow. An apt name if I do say so myself. Two former dark mages and a celestial mage." Silence filled the guild hall as Makarov's words settled with everyone before cheers sounded loudly around them. Cobra was so shocked he didn't even cover his ears. Midnight could only stare at the guild master in silence. Lucy, Cobra, and him on a team. Together. He looked at Lucy, expecting to see fear or sadness in her eyes at the news but what he saw there eased him a little. She was smiling brightly, eyes dancing happily as she looked at him and then to Cobra, who just nodded, faint smile on his face as he looked at her. Whatever she was thinking put Cobra at ease, so Midnight would trust it. As he relaxed once more, teacup empty now, the doors burst open loudly, revealing Rune Knights. Everyone tensed as they filed in, grabbing the bound Lahar and dragging him out. Wolfheim looked at Cobra, who nodded his head, eye filled with sadistic glee. Whatever was going to happen to that man, Cobra would make sure he couldn't get out of it.

"Lucy, do you not have rent due soon? Perhaps you should go on a mission with your new team, you may get the full reward for once." It was the green haired mage from earlier, Freed. Lucy tensed, eyes going wide before she scrambled off her stool, rushing over to the request board. Freed looked dead on at Cobra, and Midnight watched as Cobra grinned before nodding to the man and standing to follow the celestial mage. Sighing, Midnight stood to follow suit when he was stopped by the little blue haired script mage.

"Protect her please Midnight. She will need someone on her side. I think you could be that person. I know she is a strong mage, but emotionally, she's fragile." She whispered to him, hand lightly gripping his forearm before letting go and rushing over to Gajeel and her team. Midnight stared after her a moment before turning to walk over to his team. Lucy was pointing to a flyer, discussing it with Cobra when Midnight reached them.

"This one calls for a poison expert, that would be great for you Cobra. Plus, the reward would be enough to cover my rent this month and have left over for anything we might need to get you guys while you stay with me." She was saying, eyes on the flyer as she spoke. Cobra smiled down at her before he ruffled her hair, laughing as she growled at him. Midnight couldn't help but chuckle at the two. Cobra had never been so open with anyone before. Lucy would be a good friend for him. Midnight looked at the flyers, reading each one when a faded one caught his eye.

_Help Needed. Haunted Mansion, three children missing. Reward 3 million jewel and a silver gate key. _

"What about this one Starlight? It has a gate key in the reward." Midnight spoke, pulling the request from the board to hand it to her. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a key, though they widened in fear at the mention of a haunted mansion. Cobra put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"You'll have us Bright Eyes. Nothing to be afraid of. We can handle it." Cobra said to her. She nodded, eyes brightening up before she walked over to the bar to tell Mira they where taking the job. Mira looked shocked at the flyer but nodded, filling out the job book before walking to the other end of the bar. Lucy waved to her new teammates, signaling them to follow her. Before either of them could move forward, Erza, Gray, and Natsu stood in front of them, faces serious as they stared them down. It was Erza who spoke first.

"Protect her Cobra, Midnight. If she returns hurt in anyway, we will take it out of both your hides." Her voice was calm, but you could hear the promise in the words. Cobra nodded; eye wary as he watched her. He did not want to face off against the hammer wielding barbarian woman again. Midnight nodded as well before stepping around the three, following the blonde out of the guild hall, Cobra right behind him. She stood outside, staring up at the sky watching the clouds when they stepped foot on the street. Smiling, she began her walk towards their new home, humming along the way. Both watched her as she walked along the canal wall, heard the fishermen call out to her as she waved, and realized for the first time since Wolfheim had said it that they where free. Really free. A sense of calm washed over Midnight as he followed behind the beautiful woman, watching her hair sway in the light breeze. What did one do with freedom when they had been a criminal all their life? Before he could really think too deeply about it, Midnight felt magic energy pulse for a moment, causing him to tense and his eyes to dart around until they landed on Lucy. In her arms rested a little snowman looking spirit, cuddling to her in a contented way. He could hear Cobra chuckling next to him for his reaction and he huffed before looking at the houses they passed, choosing to memorize the path to their temporary home.

"It's a little… Girly, I won't lie. I've lived alone all this time, though you would never believe that with how often Natsu and Gray break into my home to sleep in my bed and steal my food." Lucy said as they approached a brick apartment building. Cobra laughed as he heard and saw what she was thinking about, clearly she was remembering some of the times both of her now ex-teammates had broken into her home. Midnight shook his head, lips lifting into a smirk as she unlocked the door to their home. "Well, welcome home boys. When we get back from this mission I'll let you pick which rooms you want, I've got three spares now after the building was rebuilt. We can also go get you both more clothes and whatever else you might want or need. Let me grab my bag, Virgo will appear soon I'm sure to grab everything before we leave." Her voice was cheery despite what had happened just an hour ago in the guild hall, a slight pep in each of her steps as she headed down the hall to where they assumed the bedrooms sat. Cobra plopped down on the couch, eye closing as he took in the scents of the apartment and the sounds of the souls of the other tenants. Midnight walked over to the bookcase, eyes scanning over the titles on each spine, before widening on the music collection that rested on the bottom shelf. Her taste in music was not what he had expected, not in anyway. He was so busy looking at her music, he didn't feel the spirit enter the room.

"Princess would like me to gather your bags for the trip, if you two are amiable to such." A deadpan voice sounded from the hallway Lucy had disappeared down, causing both former criminals to jump. Midnight spun around quickly to look at the pink haired maid spirit, shock on his face. How had he not sensed her? He looked to Cobra; whose single eye was wide as he looked at the spirit. Had he not heard her either?! What the fuck?! Midnight shook his head, trying to calm his heartbeat. She was one of Lucy's spirits, they would be seeing her a lot more often now. They had to get used to her, that's what Midnight would keep telling himself. Her and all of Lucy's spirits. She counted them as her friends, that meant they would be their teammates. Taking a deep, steadying breath Midnight nodded at the spirit.

"Virgo right?" when the spirit nodded, Midnight continued "Thank you for letting us know, but we left all our supplies in the forest outside the city. We didn't think we would be free, so we didn't want to carry too much around just in case. We'll grab it before we leave for the train, no big deal." Before he could even finish his sentence, the maid had disappeared in a glittering shower of gold only to reappear, their bags in hand. Well shit, guess that solved that didn't it? With a bow, Virgo once more disappeared with their bags just as Lucy came down the hall again.

"Virgo came didn't she?" Lucy asked, laughter in her voice as both Cobra and Midnight nodded, staring at the spot the spirit had once stood. "Yeah she does that. She likes to be helpful. I hope she didn't ask for punishment from either of you." Cobra looked at Lucy when she said that before laughing, clutching his stomach as he saw Lucy's memories of Virgo's repeated requests for punishment. Shaking his head, Midnight leaned against the wall and watched as Lucy walked to where the kitchen sat in the corner of the room, seemingly at ease with two ex-criminals who had tried to kill her not once, but twice. Midnight sighed as he thought of that. He had tried to sacrifice her to a giant guppy clock thing. And for what? Some silly idea that the whole world had to suffer like he and the rest of his friends had suffered? Brain truly had ruined him, in that aspect at least, if he'd believed even for a second that doing that would have made him, or any of the Seis, happy or safe. Cobra cleared his throat, bringing Midnight out of his thoughts just as Lucy came out of the bathroom, toiletry bag in hand. Had she really gone from one room to another without him noticing? Cursing himself quietly, Midnight looked at her just as she began to speak.

"I have extra toothbrushes and soap for you both, incase you run out from your own stuff. If you both are ready, we can head out now. We might want to stop back by the guild to talk to Wendy. I'm not sure if you get motion sick like the other slayers do Cobra, but we should get her to give us the pills she made for them, just in case." As she spoke, Virgo reappeared and took the bags Lucy had set on the counter, asking quietly if she had been too slow in her appearance and if she would be punished. Cobra choked once again; eyes wide as he listened into what the maid spirit was thinking. Midnight shook his head, laughing quietly to himself at his friend's expense. He was lucky he'd never looked into Midnight's own thoughts late at night, if the thoughts of the masochistic maid bothered him. Lucy shook her head before dismissing the pink haired spirit, turning to smile at the two former dark mages. Cobra stood from his place on the couch, cracking his neck as he went, before walking over to the door, Lucy and Midnight following behind him. With a soft click, the door shut and the odd three-some walked down the stairs to leave the building. As they exited, a blur of blue crashed into Lucy's chest, a soft purring noise coming from the furry bundle now encased in her arms. It took a moment for Midnight to recognize the little cat as Happy, Natsu's friend.

"Lushy, Wendy asked me to bring these pills for Cobra before you left! She also said good luck on your first mission!" the bright voice said, big eyes looking at each of the members of the new team, little paws digging in his green pack to hand a little blue pill bottle to Cobra. Hugging Lucy once more, he was released from her arms, flying about both Midnight and Cobra, saying goodbye to each quietly before flying away, leaving them stunned at his quick acceptance of their presence. This whole guild was nuts, wasn't it? Before either could begin to question it further, Lucy began walking away, headed for the train station, humming to herself as she walked, at ease with the two men behind her. Cobra listened to the souls of the city, a content look in his single eye as he walked. Midnight watched the clouds in the sky as they walked, enjoying the slow pace and freedom to simply _be _for once in his life. That was until he heard a snarl from his friend, Lucy's pained gasp and the angry voice of a female. When he focused back on the scene in front of him, his irritation sprang to life brightly. In front of Lucy stood a scantily dressed woman, hand raised to strike the celestial mage again, Cobra's tan hand the only thing stopping her. Black hair shook with her rage, green eyes glaring at the little blonde in fury as she yelled, struggling against the poison slayers hold. A shimmer of gold revealed a tall ginger haired man on her other side, holding her arm behind her back while Cobra restrained her. Finally calming himself enough to walk closer to Lucy, Midnight took her chin in his hand, lifting her face up and to the side to look at her cheek. A red mark marred the right side of her face, small scratches from nails dug in bleeding slightly.

"You stupid little bimbo! You got him _arrested_! All because he was fucking _me_!" the woman screamed, voice pitched high enough to cause all four mages to wince. Midnight, hearing enough of her voice, cast her a scathing glare, death promised in the single look. The woman flinched back, finally quieting as Midnight reached over to the spirit to pull a handkerchief from his suit pocket, using it to wipe tears from the corner of Lucy's eyes. When she smiled gently at him, eyes sparkling in understanding and thanks, Midnight turned his body to face the woman in front of them. Cobra, reading the quiet thoughts inside his friend's head, let go of the woman. Following their lead, the spirit also let her go, moving to stand behind his wielder, placing his hand in hers while he watched her new teammates closely. Loke, as Midnight would come to find out his name was later, was happy to see the two protecting his Princess, but was still weary of them given the past.

"Keep that vile mouth closed now, whore. I don't want to hear one more word slip from those lips of yours again, or you'll lose them. Do you understand?" his voice was quiet, dark and full of promise, and when the woman nodded, his lips quirked in a smirk that _promised_ pain if she so much as whimpered. "Good girl. Now, if you ever so much as _look_ or _breathe_ near Lucy here, you'll wish you'd never been born, let alone opened your legs to that tool Lahar. I will make you suffer, make you scream in ways you'd never thought of, and I will enjoy every single pained noise you let out. You will not. Walk away. Now. Or I will be so kind as to give you a taste of that pain, here and now." The shiver that shook the female was so violent, her entire form seemed to quake. She nodded quickly, eyes wide and filled with fear before she ran away, high heels clicking down cobbled streets.

"_Oh stars, listen to that voice! The command in it. Oooh that darkness… What I wouldn't give for him to command me, to make me beg and shake. To make me scream for him. In pain and pleasure. Oh I can imagine it now, that pale skin pulling over his muscles as he spanks me, pulls my hair. His voice as he demands I call him Master… NO! BAD LUCY! Oh fuck! COBRA CAN HEAR ME! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU SNAKESHIT!"_ Lucy's thoughts stopped before they could get to deep, soul screaming out to the poison slayer as he looked at her wide eyed, before he began snickering to himself quietly. She blushed hotly, pouting as her teammate laughed at her. Loke looked from her to Cobra, to Midnight and then back to her before a lecherous smile took over his face and he began laughing. He knew of Lucy's fantasies, her desire to submit, the dark longings she had. How could he not? He'd tried, many times, to get into her heart and bed before she finally broke and told him why she would never be able to be with him. He would never hurt her, never force her to submit to him, even in bed when she was willing. She wanted, needed, a mate who would dominate her, bend her to his needs, while also loving her for who she was. Loke, while he loved her deeply, wouldn't hurt her, she was right about that. But that didn't stop him from helping her learn what she needed, what she would have to know when she finally found her match. For her thoughts to be caught by someone else though, that made him laugh. Perhaps Cobra would be able to help her, now that he knew her desires.

As Midnight spoke, Cobra choked on his own breath, hearing what the little blonde beside him was thinking as the Reflector mage spoke. Who would have thought the little virgin had such dark desires inside her, especially given her past and what she'd run away from. He also heard what her spirit was thinking and nodded subtly to the man. If that was what she needed, he'd do his best to help her. As he caught his breath, seeing Midnight was done with the woman and she'd run away, he watched as Lucy's went to kick her spirit as he laughed at her, shaking his head as the lion spirit disappeared just as her foot would have connected, and threw his arm over the Celestial mages' shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"_**Don't worry Bright Eyes, I won't go telling your secrets. Though, he'd be more than willing to dominate you. He thinks I don't know his fantasies, but when he's the only one awake at night, it's all I can hear. I've heard him with some of his lovers. He's sadistic, but he knows the limits they set and doesn't cross them. I imagine he'd love to mark up this lovely porcelain skin of yours, leave his mark on you so deeply, you'd never forget his touch.**_" Cobra whispered to her, laughing when she flushed brightly, ears turning red in her embarrassment. At least she didn't try to kick him like she had her spirit. He noticed Midnight glancing back at them just as Lucy rushed away from him, embarrassment clear in her soul as she all but ran to the train station.

Taking a deep breath, Midnight glanced back at his team to see Cobra snickering quietly as Lucy blushed brightly, eyes wide as she looked at the dark-haired male before her. The spirit was laughing along with the slayer, poking the little blonde in the arm before she glared at him. His own eyes widened as she went to kick him, a flash of golden glitter meeting her foot as it flew through where the man once stood. Cobra, having stopped laughing, threw his arm over her shoulders before leaning down to whisper something in her ear that caused her to flush brightly before she walked quickly ahead of the men. Midnight shook his head, following behind her as she rushed towards the train station, a chuckling Cobra close behind him. If only he could have heard what Cobra had from the innocent looking mage as Midnight had spoken.

Ahead of the two dark mages, Lucy, despite her embarrassment, smiled brightly. A new chapter had just started in her life, and she could just feel that it was going to be the adventure of her lifetime. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked her two enemies turned teammates and realized, she couldn't have picked two better men to have with her. And as she looked closely at the bi-color haired Reflector mage, she knew he would be something important, no matter what happened. As she entered the train station, she sent a happy prayer up to her parents in the heavens and embraced whatever the stars had set on her path. It was only just the beginning of this story after all.


	2. Alone

Authors Note: From this point on, I will be switching between POV's, and will note when the change happens. Also, I forgot to mention in my first note that each chapter is a name of a song I used to write the actual chapter, or at least important parts in the chapter. Chapter one for instance, First Blood, is a song by Citizen Solider. Chapter two is Alone by I Prevail. Without Me, the Fame on Fire cover, and Fragile Minds by Silent Theory will also be used in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED; THEY ARE SIMPLY USED AS INSPIRATION. Similarly, I do not own any characters from Fairy Tail, only the OC's I make for the story. All Pradesh characters are owned by DESNA! Thank you for reading! -Tiger

**Chapter Two: Alone**

Lucy's POV

I sighed as I sat down in the train compartment, grazing my fingers over Plue's key, summoning him with a thought. As my spirit cuddled into my arms I watched as my new teammates settled themselves into the compartment. Cobra sat to my left, settling into the seat and staring out the window. I watched him pop one of the motion sickness pills Wendy had sent for him into his mouth, eyes gazing out as the train slowly pulled away from the station. Across from me, Midnight settled himself on his back across the seat, cushioning his head on his folded arms. He sighed and I watched as he closed his eyes, crimson gaze hidden behind dark colored lids. Glancing over to Cobra, I saw his eyes closed as well. While I was happy to have them as my new teammates, having long forgiven them for the past, I was still embarrassed that Cobra had heard the dark thoughts that had crossed my mind when Midnight had confronted the woman who had attacked me on our way out of Magnolia. Having Loke know was one thing, I'd had to come clean with him when he had persisted in asking me out. I'd known he would never have been able to satisfy the dark desires that flowed inside me, but he had taken the knowledge in stride and helped me learn more about those same desires so I would be able to find the right person for me, who could handle and indulge those desires. But Cobra, he'd found out when I hadn't wanted anyone to know. My thoughts had taken a running leap into that darkness that floated inside me, running wild as Midnight had spoken. Even now, recalling his voice and dominating stance, my imagination wanted to get away from me. Seeing both teammates asleep, I figured I should do the same for now. Summoning Loke, I had him watch our cabin while I rested, using his lap as a pillow when he sat to my right. As I drifted off to sleep, Midnight's voice sounded in my memories, conjuring up dreams that, if awake, would mortify me to know Cobra could hear.

_**Lucy's Dream**_

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in my bed in my apartment, soft pink comforter beneath my bare skin. My eyes widened in shock. Why was I naked? I didn't remember falling asleep naked! As I pondered how I'd ended up without my pajamas, I heard a dark chuckle sound in the dark room around me. I felt my heart stop, cheeks flushing as I looked to the source of the sound. Leaning casually against the wall near her bedroom door was Midnight, crimson eyes seeming to glow in the dark as he took in my naked form. I lifted my arms, moving to cover my chest when he moved. Faster than I could blink, he was by my side, hands grabbing my arms to pin them above my head. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight of him hovering above my prone form. Pale skin was encased in a tight vest, open at the top just enough to show his chest, muscles defined despite his lean form. His lower half was covered in black leather pants, defining his legs as easily as the vest showed his chest. Attached to his belt was a whip, soft leather tassels long enough to graze lightly across the bare skin of my leg. My body responded to the feel of the leather, and his hands pressing my own to my bed firmly. I could feel warmth pool at the apex of my thighs, hot like lava flowing to my center. I couldn't stop the whimper that slipped past my lips. Crimson eyes glinted as the soft sound reached his ears, plum lips curling into a sadistic grin as his grip tightened around my wrists.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me pet. I will see all of what is mine. And you are mine, little one. Body, mind, soul; all of you belongs to me. I'm going to mark you, bruise you and make you scream my name. And when you are begging, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to rip through your innocence, claim all that you are. Through pain and pleasure, I am going to own you. And you are going to love it, every painful, pleasurable second of it, like the good girl I know you are. From this moment on, you will address me as Master, and nothing else. Am I clear pet?" his voice was dark, filled with lust and sadistic glee as he gazed at my naked form. My body shook, my core getting wetter with each word he spoke. Part of me, the part that fought against my father's desire to control me, fought against this, screaming that I would not be owned. But the most prominent part of me flushed with desire, to submit to him, to be whatever he said I was, if it meant he would dominate my mind and body. I nodded to him, voice lost as I felt him shift onto my bed, sitting on his knee's as he forced apart my legs. Beautiful crimson narrowed before I felt the warm sting of a strike against my outer thigh, a soft scowl crossing his face. When I only looked at him in confusion, he growled out, baring his teeth at me before I felt a stronger strike move higher up my thigh. I held back a moan as the pain blossomed into pleasure, a fresh wave of heat hitting my core and drenching the inside of my thighs with desire. Before I could move, his hand was at my throat, pressure pushing down lightly on my airways. Eyes widening, I looked at him as my heart slowed before bursting into a gallop.

"You will answer me pet, with words, or I will punish you. Harshly. Am I clear?" his voice was thick with lust, dark and dangerous as he gazed down at me. Another flash of heat, another wave of wet desire coating my inner thighs. Before I could answer him he spoke again. "I do hope you disobey me little one, for I have so many ways I could punish you. And I can't wait to paint this beautiful skin in my art." Shaking, body hot with desire, I wiggled my hips, trying to relieve the heat that had built inside me with his words. A rough strike to my breast startled me, and I decided I wanted his punishment. I needed it, needed to know he would be what I needed. And I knew just what to say to get his most volatile reaction.

"No Macbeth." Two words, that's all I uttered, my voice a quiet whisper in the dark room. His smile turned vicious, sadistic and dark as my words reached his ears. A dark laugh left him before his hand pressed against my throat harder, cutting air off as he leaned down to lick the shell of my ear. I felt the leather of his pants rub against my core, the tassels of his whip dragging against my inner thigh as he moved. His next words where laced with lust and sadism.

"Wrong answer slut. I would have been gentler if you had agreed. Now? Now I'm going to _break you_." His words danced in my ear, the derogatory term flashing heat down to my already soaked core. A small spark of fear took root as he moved suddenly, reaching to my nightstand where a spool of rope lay. My breath caught as he removed the hand from my throat, and for a moment I considered submitting. But I caught the look in his eyes, and my fight returned. As quickly as I was able, I flung myself from my bed, hoping to reach my bedroom door before he could bind me. Just as my fingers brushed the handle of the door, strong arms banded around me, a hand once more at my throat, a dark chuckle in my ear again. He tsked before roughly pinning me to the wall he once leaned against, hand moving from my throat to my hair to hold me in place. His free hand worked quickly, tying my hands above my head before looping some of the rope around my neck. Once done, he pulled the rope roughly, making me move or be strangled by the bindings. Leading me back to my bed, he pushed me down on my back before hooking the length of rope around a metal loop I hadn't noticed before. He pulled the length lightly and my arms moved upwards, the rope tightening around my throat as well. Smirking at my prone form, he stood, leaving the rope loose in its hoop as I slumped down once more. Eyes never leaving my form, he stripped of his vest before taking the whip from his belt.

"Now, you have two choices slut. Listen carefully. One, you submit now. Call me your Master, give your body to me, and I will be gentle when I fuck you. Or two, refuse and I will whip you until you beg. And once you've begged me, I will take you like a bitch in heat, rough and violent and I will show no mercy. Decide, now." His voice was deep, eyes glinting as he watched me. I watched as he reached out to grab the rope and shook my head. I had made my choice, I would not back down now. If he wanted me to submit, he would have to make me. Plum lips curled as I refused before he pulled my binds roughly, causing my arms to jerk upwards, the rope around my throat to tighten before he lashed out with the whip. Leather met skin as he targeted my thighs first, watching me as he struck, harder with each lash. I whimpered and jerked as the tassels struck my skin, moving slowly up towards my stomach. He stopped just before reach my naval, looking at me for a sign of giving in. When he saw none, his smile became darker as his wrist flipped out, tassels striking the soft skin of my stomach, leaving violent red marks in their wake. I gasped out, a scream nearly ripping from my throat as he struck in quick succession. He loosened his hold on the rope, letting my arms drop slightly and the pressure release on my airways before the whip struck out and hit my breasts, one tassel hitting violently against my nipple. That time I did scream out, pain and pleasure mixing as my body became drenched in sweat and the proof of my desire pooled to leave a mark on my bedsheets. When he gave pause to look at me again, I shook my head violently, refusing to submit to him yet. A growl left his throat before his whip struck out harder than before, this time aiming for my core. Tears sprung to my eyes as the tassels struck my lips and my legs widened further subconsciously as he struck again and again. I screamed out with each strike, desire drenching the whip with every strike, when I finally felt something splatter across my inner thighs. Glancing down, I saw small splashes of blood on my inner thighs and I knew I was done for. One last lash of the whip had me screaming out in pleasure, and I caved.

"Master _please, please!_ MASTER!" I screamed out, pleading, tears flowing from my eyes as I begged. A rich laugh left his lips as he threw the whip to the side and unhooked the rope from the hoop above my head. My world spun as he flipped me to plant my face in the pillows, forcing my ass into the air as I head the soft sound of a zipper sliding down. I felt him as he leaned over me, breath against my ear as he pressed the tip of his cock against me. I held my breath, waiting for him to speak, move, anything.

"Such a stubborn slut you are. I thought you'd break long before now. And you even dared to cum before I gave you permission. Bad girls deserve punishment, don't you agree Lucy? So, I'm going to fuck you, and fuck you hard. Until you can't breathe, until you are so sore you can't feel your cunt. I am going to ruin you for any other. And you can't cum until I say so. Even if you beg, I will not stop, I will show no mercy. Just like I promised." His whispered words sent shocks through my body. Plum lips parted over my neck, white teeth sinking into my flesh hard enough to break skin as he thrust his cock forward into me…

_**End Dream…**_

I woke with a jolt, feeling someone shaking my shoulder lightly. Eyes snapping open, I looked to my left to see Cobra looking at me, smug little smirk on his face as he pointed to his ears and back to me. I felt as my face burst into a flush, embarrassment rushing me like Loke to women. Oh, my stars… Cobra had seen that dream. Heard every single detail, likely with crystal clarity. Grin widening, he nodded his head slightly before looking over to Midnight just as he sat up and looked to us. I couldn't look at him, desire and embarrassment flooding my system and I watched the muscles in his arms flex as he pulled himself up and stretched. I kept my eyes down as he yawned, fingers fiddling with the hem of my skirt, Plue sitting on Loke's lap, lollipop in hand as he shook in joy. Watching my little spirit, I felt a soft smile appear on my face. Sweet, innocent Plue always made me smile. So, distracted by Plue I didn't feel the gazes of my new teammates on me until Midnight spoke, deep voice startling me despite the softness of it.

"Cobra, Lucy we need to discuss the job and how we need to proceed. Since we've never worked with you Lucy, we need to know as much as possible about what you are capable of." His voice was quiet but profound, commanding those around him to listen. He was right of course. He and Cobra had worked together for years, before and during the seven years most of the guild had been on Tenrou Island. They knew each other, their individual weaknesses and strengths. I was the unknown in this team, the wild card. I nodded, thinking quickly of what was needed for them to know about my own magic and skills. What _did_ I really contribute to Team Natsu? All I could think of was all the times I'd needed to be saved, including when the two men who sat in the cabin with me had abducted me as a sacrifice for a giant tick-tock guppy. It wasn't my own strength that I used when I fought, it was my spirits. _I _not the one they needed, but my spirits instead. No wonder Team Natsu hadn't fought me when I'd told them I wanted to leave to make room for Lisanna to join them. As I began sinking into the darkness of my own doubt, I missed the scared look on Cobra's face, and the way his indigo eye widened before he looked at Midnight. I could feel Loke's worry for me as my eyes fell, my mood following with them the longer I lingered on the depressing thoughts floating in my mind. Suddenly I felt warm, calloused hands grip my own. My eyes flew up in shock, seeing both Cobra and Midnight gripping one hand each, eyes on me as they sat closer. It was Midnight that I focused on, kneeling in front of me on the floor of the cabin, even though it was Cobra who spoke.

"Bright Eyes, don't you **ever **think that way about yourself. When we started the Infinity Clock mission we had to research your magic, did ya know that? On top of what we knew from Sorano. Your spirits might have their own strengths yeah, but they draw from you too. The stronger you are, the more of their own power they can use. Most Celestial mages could barely summon one spirit, yet you can summon two as well as use spells most didn't even know existed. You met the fucking Spirit King himself woman. You beat us at our own plan Lucy. Never doubt your own power. We don't." Cobra's voice was gruff, but strong. I looked at him finally, eyes wide as I listened to his words. Coming from one of the strongest dark mages we'd ever faced, someone who had given Natsu a good run for his jewels? That was high praise. My cheeks flushed as I smiled at him shyly, joy taking root in my heart as I squeezed his hand lightly. He smiled back at me before nodding his head at Midnight, silently telling me to pay attention to the crimson eyed man in front of me.

"Cobra is right Starlight. They draw from your power, not the other way around. Do they fight beside you? Yes. Because they choose to. You may summon them, you may hold their contracts, but they fight with you because they desire to. They love you, Sorano told us how Gemini turned on her for you, because of the love you showed not only your own spirits, but them as well. You turned True Nightmare on me, controlling what should have controlled you. I've heard of your star dresses from Jellal. No Celestial mage we ran into could use those, yet you can use not one, but ten of them. Do not doubt the power you wield Lucy, because I don't. Cobra doesn't. Sorano sure as shit doesn't." Midnight spoke clearly, his voice louder than I'd heard from him yet. To hear this from both of them, to know that _Sorano_ of all people thought I was strong… I felt my heart sing in joy, dark thoughts disappearing like wisps of smoke. I smiled at them, a wide and happy grin that hurt my cheeks a little. Midnight nodded before he stood and returned to the bench across from Cobra and I. He pulled out a portable lacrima-vision, pulling up a map of the town we where headed to for the job.

"It seems the town we are heading to is in Stella, just off the border of Bosco. A town name Altair. Local legends are pretty prominent for this haunted mansion. Seems since that job flyer was posted eight more children have gone missing from town and surrounding villages. From what I can find on the house, it was built and owned by the towns original founder Edgar Aquila. He married a woman from Seven named Morgana, who was later discovered to practice infernal summoning. They had a son whom they named Orion, as well as a young daughter called Celesta. The boy was troubled even from a young age, killing small animals in the forest and town from the time he could walk. When he turned 18 he murdered his mother and father and held his sister captive. It's believed he… forced himself on his little sister. She bore a son, and that is how the town discovered what had happened. She had not been seen until she bore the child. He was captured and hung for his crimes. The reports are fuzzy on what exactly he did to his family, it has been over 300 years since this happened. All accounts say it was brutal and bloody, the bodies hardly recognizable. No one knows what happened to Celesta or the child. From that point it turns from fact to legend. Legend states he cursed the house, and now he and the trapped souls of his family haunt the property. His soul became infernal, a demonic force that kills all who venture into the forest that surrounds the property. The mayor, a descendant of the founder's sister, is desperate for the black mark on his families name to finally be erased." Midnight spoke quickly, eyes flitting over the words as the scrolled on his lacrima. My eyes where wide as he finished, pity filling me as I thought of Celesta and all she must have suffered. To have your mother and father murdered, only to then be used by their murderer, your own brother… a horrible feeling settled in my stomach as I thought of the horrid things he must have done to her. I heard Loke's scoff and looked at him, seeing the pity and anger in his hazel eyes. He was likely thinking the same thing I was. For a moment I almost wished we'd asked Bickslow to join us for this mission. I could only imagine what his seith magic could do for this job. I glanced at Cobra, seeing him focused on something on Midnight's lacrima. He seemed calm for the most part, no emotion showing on his face as he studied what I assumed was the same information Midnight had just told us. As I was pondering the legend of the mansion, my mobile lacrima began to ring, causing me to jump. It was a ring tone I didn't recognize, and I pulled the device from my pocket to see who was calling. I felt shock jolt through me as I saw Bickslow's face appear on the screen. When the hell had I gotten his number?! I answered the call, eyes wide as Bickslow appeared on the screen, large grin spread on his face as he looked at me without his visor on. Red eyes glinted with mirth as he took in my shocked face. It looked like he was on a train himself, walking the train compartments. Cobra and Midnight both looked at me, then to the screen before shrugging their shoulders, going back to reading the screen in front of them.

"Well, hello there Cosplay Queen! Looking as lovely as always! Doesn't she babies?" his voice was as cheerful as ever, and I could hear the little totems chirp in response to his question. I rolled my eyes affectionately, the babies where just spirits, lost to time and given a place to be with the mage I was speaking with. I could never be angry at the cute little faces. "Anyway! Which fucking cabin are you and your brooding twosome in? Mira told me about the job, and I offered to help out with it. I'd missed you by the time I got to your apartment. Just barely managed to get on the train in time. Now I can't find you." I knew my eyes had gotten huge by the way he laughed, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he cackled. I felt all three men in the cabin with me shift to look at me before Midnight stood and opened the door, quietly sliding out into the corridor. I didn't hear him walk away, though I assumed he did. I felt Cobra and Loke lean in closer to look at Bickslow, who waved at them as he walked, eyes glancing around as he waited for my answer. Before I could speak he startled, eyes widening before he grinned again, turning his lacrima to show us the image of Midnight in front of him, crimson eyes bored as he looked at the mage in front of him before he turned around, waving his hand lazily to signal for Bickslow to follow him. Disconnecting the call, we waited for them to arrive at the cabin. We could hear Midnight's voice drift closer, explaining what he'd found as the approached. The door slid open just as quietly as it had when he'd left, this time Bickslow entering behind him, sliding the door closed as he looked at all of us. Plopping down on the bench across from Loke, Midnight taking the seat closest to the window, the seith mage looked at me for a moment before his babies began to dance around me. I giggled as they settled on my shoulders and head, their little chirps of joy adding to my own. One of them danced in front of Plue, seeming to play with the spirit, who jumped to the floor to dance with the totem. We all watched as the spirits played together for a moment before Bickslow spoke up.

"Cosplayer, don't you have a spirit who could find us more info on this? The cross dude? I've seen you use him to help the bookworm before. We've got about an hour before we get to our first switch over in Clover, from there we will be taking a train into the border town of Meldina and meeting up with some contacts of mine in Bosco who will take us by air ship to the border of Stella. This will be about a three-day trip, so he'll have time to find as much info as he can to help us. I've also brought some extra totem bodies if we have to capture a soul." Bickslow spoke to the group, eyes darting to the two mages who had become my teammates before he watched his totems again. I almost hit myself, how could I forget about Crux? Brushing my fingers over his key, I summed the old cross in-between all of us. He appeared before us, eyes closed and snoozing. Cobra choked back a laugh and Midnight's eyebrow rose as he looked at my spirit in question. I sighed before reaching out to poke the old spirit in the cheek. He woke with a snort, eyes opening wearily before he looked around the cabin. Nodding to himself, he looked a me, question in his eyes.

"Old man Crux could you look in the spirit archives for information on a mansion in this town?" I asked, pointing to the map Midnight still had up on his lacrima-vision screen. Crux seemed to study the map for a moment before he fell back to sleep, snoring loudly. Cobra was about to reach out to hit the spirits arm to wake him when I held my hand out to stop him, shaking my head and thinking of all the times the cross spirit had done this while looking for information. Nodding Cobra struck up a quiet conversation with Bickslow, the two seeming to get along quickly. Midnight joined the conversation as well, adding input here and there as well as asking questions of the seith mage. Eventually even Loke joined in, the four soon laughing and talking as if they had been friends for years and not once enemies. I smiled at that, happy the two men where accepted as easily as they were. I watched the totems and Plue play on the ground, occasionally giggling as the totems spun around my dancing spirit. Time passed peacefully as we waited for Crux to wake, the train moving steadily on. We where nearly to Clover when Crux finally woke up, eyes honing in on me as he finally stopped snoring.

"Princess Lucy, I have found information pertaining to the area you speak of. I have asked Virgo to bring all pictures to us in a moment. While she is gathering the materials, I will explain what I can." The spirits voice was old and dry, but it gained the attention of the boys quickly. Midnight was the first to move closer to the spirit, attention focused completely on Crux as he waited for the information he had found. Plue and the babies had stopped their play as well, all seeming to focus on the cross as he floated in front of them. It was Cobra who took the longest to focus, seeming to hear what the spirit had found and having a hard time processing it.

"There are fucking_ pictures_ of what the sick bastard did to his parents? His sister? What the actual fuck man." His voice was hoarse, eye wide. And did he look a little green around the edges? Without thinking I reached out to him, pulling him gently to lay his head on my lap. He resisted at first before relenting and closing his eye as I began to run my fingers through his maroon hair. I nodded at Crux to continue, brushing my fingers over the earring in Cobra's ear and earning a sound close to a purr. I stifled a laugh at that before focusing on the cross spirit as he began to speak again.

"Indeed, young man, there are pictures. It seems Orion was an accomplished painter and used this skill to immortalize his deeds so he could always see the pain he'd caused. Young Celesta's torture was also painted. He was using black magic learned from books his mother had kept in the basement, trying to become immortal. While it is clear it did not work for him, there have been varying reports over the years of a young woman who resembled Celesta and the child she bore wondering the country and forests of Stella. It is possible that the spell did not work on him, but on his child and its mother. I will not go into detail of what he did to the parents, only to say that those of lesser stomachs should not look upon those paintings. Celesta was a Celestial mage, much like you Princess. It is believed that is why she gained the immortality of her son as he slumbered beneath her heart." I could feel the color leave my face as I listened to my spirits words. Immortality, something only one other mage had ever accomplished. Zeref had found immortality in a similar fashion and had even created demons like END to destroy him when he realized how sad such a life was. How many had suffered for what he had done? And all he'd wanted was his brother back, to have the little boy he'd loved so dearly returned to him. My mind pulled an image of Natsu up, one of the last times he'd seen his older brother after the truth had been revealed to him. While he'd gone about it wrong, Zeref had done as he had out of a misguided love. This Orion…I doubted his motives had been such. How many people besides his parents and sister had suffered? How many likely still suffered because of him and his actions? Crux cleared his throat, regaining my attention before he continued. "The legends had one fact correct, he cursed his father's mansion with his dying breath. He would haunt the grounds, he and the souls of his parents, until he could be reborn. I fear the insanity that he carried may have carried on into his offspring. Celesta bore him two sons, the younger is the one she bore in town. The older, also immortal, was born on the blood-stained land of their family. He traveled with his mother and brother for a time, if reports are to be believed, before he disappeared. I fear he may have returned to his father's home and is the true cause of the disappearances. He is trying to become the vessel to his father's soul. If he should succeed.. I fear we will have another dark wizard to face." Silence rained as we all took in the words. This was…not what I had expected when Midnight had pointed out the flyer. Eyes wide, I looked at the four men who sat in silence in the cabin. Could we handle this? This may well have been an S-class job! I could feel panic beginning to set into my mind when I felt a sharp pinch to my leg. Gasping in pain, I looked down to see Cobra looking at me, single indigo eye filled with determination. He nodded at me, silently telling me we could do this. Taking a deep breath, I nodded back to him. He was right. We could do this. We had each other, we had Bickslow, and we had an idea of what we where walking into now. I dismissed Crux after thanking him for the information, taking another deep breath as my mind started trying to work out a plan. A shimmering light in front of me announced the arrival of Virgo, a folder of papers and images in her hands. Her eyes where sad as she looked at the folder before handing it to Midnight quietly, not even her customary 'Punishment?' slipping past her lips as she returned to the Spirit realm. Midnight looked at the folder in front of him, eyes hard as he regarded it before he stood up and placed it inside a bag I had not realized he was carrying. As he threw the strap over his shoulder the train came to a stop, signaling the end of this leg of our journey. Cobra sat up from my lap, groaning as he stood, and I could almost hear the bones in his back popping as his arms rose over his head. Loke bid a farewell, placing a kiss on my forehead before he grabbed Plue and returned them both to their home. The babies floated in the air around the four of us, seeming to be just as shocked as we were at this information we had been given. It was Bickslow who finally spoke, breaking the tension that had coated the air thickly.

"Well, fuck me. That is some heavy shit. But alright, we've dealt with heavy shit before. We got this. No offense guys but Lucy here stopped you guys _twice_. We stopped Grimoire Heart; we stopped a fucking _dragon invasion_. We stopped Torturous, who shall I remind everyone, where fucking _demons_ made to kill fucking Zeref. We stopped the fucking apocalypse dragon from killing fucking _everything_. Should I mention we also beat Erza fucking Scarlet's mom, who could turn into a damned dragon herself? Shit Lucy here summoned the bloody Spirit King himself to stop Mard Geer from killing all of Fairy Tail. Cobra you helped stop the fucking dragons. Midnight, you man, managed not only to give Natsu a run for his fucking money, you fought off fucking August when Alverez attacked. How about beating fucking Zeref himself? Re-writing the book of END, saving Natsu's life? Yeah we did all that. So, we can stop this Orion shit head too." The confidence, the pride in his voice made me smile. He was right. We had done all of that and then some. We could do this. Smiling at the seith mage, I grabbed the hands of my two teammates and squeezed. Midnight smirked at me; eyes filled with mirth as he watched my face. Cobra signed, mumbling about how all fairies where nuts before one of the babies reminded him he was a fairy too. Growling, he nodded his head and squeezed my hand back before the four of us exited the cabin and walked down the corridor to disembark the train. As we stepped off onto the platform, I looked for the departure screen to see how long before our next train left the station. Spotting what I was looking for, I scanned the screen quickly, seeing our connection train wouldn't be leaving for nearly two hours. Sighing, I walked over to the teller to ask about tickets when Bickslow stepped in front of me.

"I'd like one private car for the trip to Meldina. And if you could, please send notice to Ambassador Pradesh, let him know his second son is bringing guests home." I could _feel_ my jaw dropping as Bickslow spoke. I knew that name, I knew that fucking name! I couldn't help but gawk at Bickslow as he was handed tickets by the starry-eyed attendant, the smile he flashed all but gushing sexuality and promise. I'd known he was Bosscan, that he held little to no reservations about sex and his body, but I hadn't known he was a fucking Pradesh. My father, in his once endless pursuit of money and power, had tried to get me into a marriage contract with either the Ambassador himself or one of his oldest three sons. To think, I might have been married to Bickslow if I'd stayed. I could hear Cobra behind me trying to stifle his laughter and I shot a dirty look over my shoulder at him, promising a swift Lucy Kick to his face if he didn't shut himself up. He gulped, eye going wide for a moment before he started whistling innocently, though I could still see the laughter in his eyes. Stupid dragon… Shaking my head, I turned my eyes back to Bickslow as he smiled at us, proudly brandishing the tickets in his hands before he began walking away towards the train and what would apparently be our entire _train car_ for this leg of our trip. Like the gentleman he apparently was raised to be, he held the door open for me as I stepped up into it, followed quickly by Midnight and then Cobra, who both stopped by me as the three of us gapped at the lavish interior we where graced with. I heard Bickslow's laughter behind us as he stepped into the car, sliding the door closed and clicking the latch behind him. I almost zombie walked into the main area of the car, looking on in wonder as I took in the sight before me. It was like I stepped into a mini version of the Heartfillia Korzen, the lush extravagance making me nearly hyperventilate. I could only imagine what Midnight and Cobra where thinking as they took in the pristine white walls and plushy carpeted floors. It didn't take long for Bickslow to brush past us and take a seat in a black leather chair near the mini-bar situated on the right side of the car, smile indulgent as we regained ourselves. I saw Midnight walk forward and open one of the five doors on the left side of the car, peaking inside before he threw the bag he's carried over his shoulder into it. Once he ensured the bag had landed with a soft thud, he walked further back into the cart to open the final door at the end, slipping inside, door quietly clicking behind him. Cobra was the next to move, open the door closest to us and shutting it after stepping inside. I could hear him hit what I assumed was a bed with a soft 'oof', presumably laying down to rest and sort all that we had learned in his head. Once over my shock, I walked towards where Bickslow had taken a seat and settled myself into the comfortable black loveseat across from him, eyeing him as he sipped a glass of what looked to be brandy. He smiled at me calmly, waiting for whatever I was thinking to finally come out. Taking a deep breath, I leveled him with a stare I'd perfected as the heiress of the Heartfillia company. Chuckling, he sat up a little, and waved his hand at me, smile still in place.

"So Bickslow Pradesh huh? Did you know I was almost _Lucy Pradesh_, once upon a time?" I spoke calmly, eyes on his as he registered my words. He nearly choked on the liquor and I couldn't help but smile sardonically as he coughed. His eyes where as wide as plates when he finally caught his breath before he settled himself back down, trying to gage if I was playing with him or not. "My father originally wanted me to marry the Ambassador, but he would have happily settled for one of the three oldest brothers. I actually _met_ Kaleb when he came to speak with my father, just a year before I ran away. He was kind to me and seemed to take serious thought into marrying me himself. I ran before anything was official, and when the Phantom Lord incident happened, Father had pulled the offer as he'd gotten one closer to home." I giggled as he choked once more, before he whipped out his mobile lacrima and began frantically looking for a number in his contacts, glancing up at me before moving to the loveseat I was on. Three rings in a face I remembered appeared on the screen, and I could see the shock and recognition on his face when he saw me sitting beside his younger brother. I waved, smile coy and smug at the same time when he looked between me and Bickslow before he began laughing, calling for his father to come to the living room quickly. I heard a few voices clamor about as all the brothers appeared behind him, calling out Bickslow's name before freezing at the sight of me. When the Ambassador finally appeared, he stared in shock at the image that was before him before a grin spread across his face, eyes glinting with unrestrained glee.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Lucy Heartfillia herself. My runaway almost-bride. And with my little brother to boot! How you wound me, my dear _pet_!" Kaleb's voice was just as I remembered it, deep and rich, as sweet as the honey he adored. I felt my face flush at the use of the endearment, remembering when Kaleb had discovered my dark desires one night after dinner when he's been staying in the mansion with my Father and I all those years ago. "When did you join Fairy Tail pet? And why is it only now you would inform us brother mine?" I could see the teasing light in his lavender eyes, pale hair pulled back from his face as he gazed at us through the screen. Bickslow was choking on his breath as he heard his brother's words and I had to smack his back to get him breathing properly before he started turning purple from lack of air.

"You… Kaleb why the hell didn't you fucking tell me it was Lucy _fucking Heartfillia_ you almost married?!" his voice was rough as he asked his question and I couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving Kaleb. It was only made better when, from the background, we heard Arman's 'She very nearly was your _mother_, not just your sister dear Bixxy-boy!'. The brother's all began to laugh when Bickslow turned almost ashen at the thought, looking between myself and the screen so fast I feared he would give himself whiplash if he didn't stop. Reaching up, I grabbed his chin and forced him to stop moving, instead focusing his face on the lacrima screen in front of us. I looked up as I heard a door open and I watched as Midnight emerged from the car's bathroom, face clean of his customary make-up, bi-colored hair still wet and clinging to his chest as he walked out shirtless. My mouth went dry when I realized he was wear leather pants, nearly exactly like the ones my mind had conjured up in my dream. I felt a flash of lava like heat hit me, face turning pink as my mind's eye pulled image after image up. I felt myself dampening as I looked at him, unable to pull my eyes away until I heard someone clearing their throat. Shocked back into reality, I saw a knowing look in not only Kaleb's eyes, but in Bickslow's as well. I cursed myself silently as Kaleb's eyes homed in on the body that passed behind the loveseat as Midnight entered the room he'd claimed as his for the trip. Brown eye's locking on pale lavender, I just knew I'd be hearing about this soon. And I wasn't wrong, as Bickslow seemed to know what his brother was about to ask, giving out my lacrima number without any prompting from his brother. I almost groaned when I saw the pointed look Kaleb gave me, and I nodded when that look sharpened. Virgin I may be, but I had nearly married the man gazing at me through that screen. While Loke had taught me what to look for in a partner, he hadn't taught me how to behave as a submissive partner. That had been Kaleb. He had taught me all that he could, how to read the looks and tones of voice that would signal all I needed to know in public to be the proper submissive I desired to be. I could hide nothing from him, even all those years ago. You could hide nothing from a mind-reader. Kaleb had taken one look at me, reading a forbidden book in the library late one night when he'd first arrived to negotiate with my father, and seen the desires that I held inside me. He'd understood my Fiorian beliefs on marriage and sex at the time and agreed to teach me all he could inside those bounds so I would be used to taking his orders when the time came. Yet as I looked at the man who had once nearly been my husband, my Master, I could not picture him in that place, instead of platinum hair and lavender eyes, I pictured black and white hair and crimson eyes, plum colored lips curled into a sadistic grin. Shaking my head, I tried to banish such thoughts before they settled too deeply inside me. Midnight would never look at me that way, and I could not, would not allow myself to fantasize as if he would.

Bickslow and I stayed on the phone until the train began to move, two hours after we'd embarked on it. Saying our goodbyes, I caught the lavender eyes of Kaleb and nodded minutely, letting him know I would answer his call when the time came. Standing up, I stretched my body out as a knocked sounded on the door connecting our car to the next, casing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Bickslow laughed as he stood, striding to the door to open it for one of the train workers, pushing a cart of food into our car and off to the side where a small dining table sat, big enough for four people to use. Nodding to us, the worker left the car, closing the door behind them as they went. Chuckling, Bickslow locked the car door before knocking on the doors that housed the other two members of our team, announcing that food had arrived. I heard Cobra groan before the creaking of a bed was heard, the door opening moments later to reveal a yawning Poison Dragon slayer as he stepped out into the rest of the car. He looked at me for a moment before he shook his head, seemingly uninterested in the thoughts that still hummed in my mind. For that I was grateful. Moments after Cobra sat himself down at the table, Midnight's door opened, revealing a still clean faced Reflector mage. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt now, though he still had on those cursed leather pants. His belt glinted with silver studs, and as he passed I caught sight of little skull earrings and a black collar around his neck. Black combat boots adorned his feet, and I could see daggers strapped to his upper thighs. He looked ready for a fight, even as he seemed calm. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before I went to the door between the one Cobra had claimed and the empty one, opening it quietly before closing it. Virgo appeared then, handing me my bag before walking out into the living area to give the boys their belongings. I could hear them giving their thanks, Bickslow's offer to give her all the "punishment" she wanted if she was amiable, and the sound of her gate closing. Laughing softly, I opened my bag, digging out my night dress and toiletries before walking out of my temporary room to head to the bathroom for a shower. As I passed I felt eyes on me, but I ignored it the best I could. The stress of the day was finally starting to hit me, breaking up with Lahar, the lack of reaction from Team Natsu about my leaving them, Cobra discovering the secret desires I'd tried to hide from everyone, Kaleb's reappearance in my life, the information we'd learned about our job… it was all closing in on me, trying to suffocate me. I needed to take a moment to myself, allow the emotions to leave me. While I didn't have a bathtub, I still had a shower and my L-pod. As long as I had that, and the boys outside the bathroom left me be for a bit, I would be alright. Flipping the lock on the door as I closed it behind me, I sighed as I set my stuff down on the counter. With a flare of magic, I turned on my L-pod, scanning through the music I had on it before picking a song. A name popped up in the list and I smiled, if only a little, before hitting play.

"_**Found you when your heart was broke, I filled your cup until it overflowed. Took it so far to keep you close. I was afraid to leave you on your own.**_" I sang as I started the water, stripping out of my mini-skirt and tank top, then my bra and underwear, the pile of clothes pooling around me as the music flowed around me. I didn't care if the boys heard me, didn't care if Cobra could hear my thoughts. I just let everything out as I stepped into the steaming water, feeling it pelt on my skin, heat warming chilled skin. "_**I said I'd catch you if you fall. And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all. And then I got you off your knees, put you right back on your feet. Just so you can take advantage of me.**_" I could feel the cold salt of my tears begin to fall as the walls I'd placed up finally fell, emotions rushing me like a tidal wave from Aquarius. I fell to my knees in the shower, shuddering as I tried to hold myself together as everything finally hit me. Lahar, a man I'd been considering giving myself to, had been cheating on me. For how long I wondered? Since I'd refused him the first time? All because I'd refused to sleep with him. I'd been very nearly in love with him, ready to give all of myself to someone for the first time, the only time a part of me had hoped. And he'd been sleeping around. I could see his hate filled eyes in my mind, the evil pouring out of him as he had gazed at my guildmates and I. Had he just been pretending to care about me to try and destroy my family for good? My trembling only got worse as more tears fell faster. I could feel part of my heart tearing open, and I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. How could I have been so foolish, believe that man? And then the sad story of Celesta and her family. To have your parents murdered by your older brother, someone who you had loved, just for him to turn around and harm you as well. To bare his children, only to have one turn out like the man who had fathered him… to suffer with the memories for eternity, forever stuck in a stasis, watching time move around you. The poor girl had suffered so much, and I shuddered to think of what could happen to her if Orion possessed the body of their son. So much, too much… I could feel everything crumbling inside me, piece by piece as the song played on. Taking a deep breath, I stood on trembling legs and forced myself to wash. As the scent of moonflowers and coconuts floated around me in the steam of the shower, I slowly rebuilt the walls that kept the floods at bay. As the water slipped through my hair, rinsing the suds down the drain, I sighed and tried to relax myself before cutting off the water as the song ended. Stepping out of the stall, I rung my hair out over the drain and began the process of drying off. It was going to be a long three days.

**Midnight's**** POV**

Disembarking the first train was a blur for me as I processed all the information Lucy's spirit had given us. Part of me was glad Brian had never heard of these legends, as I could only imagine what he would have done with the knowledge. I felt her hand gripping mine as she led us through the crowd of people inside the train station, hear the words Bickslow had spoken, the laughter Cobra was failing to hide and the choking noise he made to stop himself, even the opening of the car door as we clamored onto our next train. It wasn't until I heard Cobra's quiet gasp that I came back to myself, pushing the job to the back of my mind to worry about later that night as I lay awake. What I saw before me was shocking, and I couldn't blame Cobra for his reaction. The train car we stood in was extravagant to an extreme, plush and pristine. Neither Cobra nor I had ever been in such luxury before. Even Lucy, who had grown up with such things, was standing in shock, mouth hanging open as she looked around. The only one of the four of us who seemed at ease was Bickslow, who situated himself on a chair near the bar, pouring himself a glass of brandy, smug smile resting on his face as he watched the three of us. I was the first to recover, outwardly anyway. Inside I was uncomfortable with the grandeur around me, but I would take it in stride and deal with it. Glancing to the left, I saw five doors lining the wall of the car and, taking a shallow breath, walked forward to open the fourth door down from the entrance of the car. I knew Cobra would want the one closest to the exit, his paranoia would allow for nothing else. I could feel the venomous thoughts he was sending my way when he caught wind of what my soul was singing out, and I smiled, a cruel lit to my lips as I slid open the door and threw the bag with the folder we'd gotten from Virgo into the room. It landed on the bed with a soft thud, and satisfied with where it was, I slid the door closed once more before walking to the final door at the end of the car. Slipping it open, I saw the bathroom and stepped inside. I turned on the sink, planning to splash water on my face when I felt a presence to my right. Glancing over I saw the tell-tale shimmer of a spirit leaving the realm and spied my bag sitting on the lid of the toilet. I smiled to myself, sending a quiet thank you to the maid spirit before deciding to take a shower and change. I pulled my mobile lacrima out of my bag, opening my music as I turned on the shower stall, setting the temperature to hot before I pressed the song I wanted, turning the volume to low as I heard Lucy and Bix talking outside the door. I didn't want to disturb them if I could avoid it.

I slipped off my vest as the opening of the song started, staring at myself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. I could see the scars dancing on my chest, no unblemished skin under the silvered marks of whip, knife, chain, and cane. I removed my pants slowly, revealing legs scarred as the rest of me, and I sighed. Brain truly had broken my body and mind, hadn't he? Finally nude, I stepped into the spray of water as the lyrics began. Reaching for the soap I'd placed inside the stall, I began to sing as I washed myself, trying to remain quiet so as not to alert the others in the car.

"_**Cut me open and you'll find a brain, heart, liver, lungs, and a knife in the spine.**_" A dark part of me churned under the surface, rushing and receding like the ocean's tides. It didn't help that Cobra had let slip that Lucy had dreamed of me and her fucking. While he hadn't gone into detail, my mind had supplied what _I_ would do to her, if I'd had the chance. My cock still ached, nearly an hour later. Cursing, I pushed the thoughts from my mind. I would dwell on them later, when the others had gone to sleep. "_**It's chilling to know that the last place you go might be where the fat lady sings. Does it hurt? I don't know, and where do we go? We don't tease such fragile minds with such things. So sell me down the river, first help me sell my soul. It's something I know I can deliver. I think we finally broke the mould.**_" The lyrics flowed out easily, quietly, as I washed myself. The washcloth I was using scrapped over my chest, up to my throat where I paused, drawing a soft line across the scar that lay there. Memories flashed in my mind, white hair and tan skin decorated in black marks, knife at my throat as a broad chest leaned over my bleeding back, blood dripping over my flesh. Blunt nails digging into my skin, coating themselves with blood. Pain as they are forced into the tight ring of muscles, sticky with blood as they move. Whispered words, promises of pain, death, torture. Threats to use Sorano if I didn't submit, the bite of the knife digging into my throat. A hand digging into open wounds on my back, the rush of more blood, vision swimming as pain explodes inside me. The deep chuckle of my "father" as he forces himself into me, the pain, the screams… the death of Macbeth and the birth of Midnight; the birth of a killer at the young age of 13, the beginning of my own sadistic desires as puberty took root. The disappointment in Brain's eyes as I grew, discarding the desires he'd hoped to breed into me. While I'd gained the sadism, the love of blood and inflicting pain, I'd never gained his sick desire for young children. As I'd aged, I refused to sleep with anyone who wasn't of age. And at 18 when he'd finally lost his desire to abuse me, I refused to sleep with anyone who wasn't themselves 18. Gasping, I shook my head roughly, dragging my mind from those dark depths before the blood lust could take over. I could feel "Macbeth" slipping away, giving way to only "Midnight" as the darkness took root once more. Macbeth was weakness and fear, the childish side of me. Something I tried to bury under Midnight, along with the memories of the past. Scrubbing at my skin harder, I rinsed myself off before washing my hair, trying to ignore the churning darkness and the memories that tried to flood me. As I stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around my hips, I remembered the one bit of information Cobra had given me from Lucy's dream. I'd been wearing leather pants in her dreamworld, tight and black. I felt my lips lift in a smirk as I pulled a pair from my bag, pulling them on before I left the bathroom.

I almost laughed at how fast Lucy's head had moved when she looked up at the sound of the door closing, but I stopped myself as I began to walk forward. Her face flushed and she shifted her weight, just enough that the mage sitting next to her wouldn't notice. But I did, I was watching her closely. I saw the flash of want in her chocolate brown orbs before she shut it down as her eyes returned to the lacrima she and Bix where using. I could hear voices from the other end of the call, and as I walked by the loveseat to enter my room, I glanced at the screen to see a pale haired male watching me closely before his eyes cut to Lucy sharply. I watched her throat as she swallowed before she gave a minute nod to the man. Curious. I would ponder it later on; I felt a smirk form on my lips as I slid the door closed behind me before laying down on the bed. I could hear Cobra's snoring in the room he'd claimed, the voices of Lucy and Bix as they laughed and spoke to the others on the call. I pulled a long sleeve shirt from my bag, pulling it over my head before shaking my hair out. I pulled my collar out of the bag as well, latching it on with practiced ease, covering the scar on my throat, placing the silvered necklace I'd had since I was a child under the shirt. I strapped my daggers to my thighs before pulling socks on, then the black combat boots. Sighing, I closed my eyes, hoping to mediate while the two mages in the living area spoke on the lacrima. In the confines of my own mind, I allowed the darkness churning below the surface to run free, giving into the void that had made Midnight from the hopeful boy that had been called Macbeth. Like an ocean wave descending upon the surface, I felt Macbeth fade away, leaving only who I had been made into. **Midnight**.

Flashes of memories flooded me, screams and blood and tears. I could never tell if it was from before I was kidnapped, while I was in the Tower, or after Brain had bought us and taken us from there; it all mixed together in a mess of feelings. If I focused, I could see a small village in a forest surrounded by cherry trees and a wooden cabin situated just on the outskirts. If I really focused on those hazy memories, I could hear the laughter of a young girl, a voice calling out to me, and a woman in a simple dress and apron smiling at me, long bi-colored hair hanging down past her waist in ringlets of alternating black and white, ruby red eyes smiling as she opened her arms to welcome a young child into them. Crystal white hair danced wildly around onyx eyes as the little girl smiled from our mother's arms, hand reaching out to me as I reached them. And then blood. Screams and smoke and fire, a mother's blood chilling scream and a man, tall and pale, white hair covered in ash, with eyes a blood red filled with sadistic glee. The struggling of a small girl in a strong grip, high voice calling out for me as she was dragged away. The wet sound of a sword plunging into flesh, a pained gasp, the thud of a body hitting wooden floors. My own scream of my sister's name, "_Snow!_", feet rushing forward to attack the man who had killed my mother, her final gasping breath of my name. A hand at my throat, disappointed eyes as he spoke. And my own words before my world went black. "_Why Father? Why?_" before waking on cold stone, shackles on my wrists and collar on my throat. Bright colors as I came to, red, blue, white, maroon, purple… voices, the hiss of a snake, someone's whispered "_Shut up, 'e's gonna open 'is eyes._". The first time I met Cobra, Erik as he went by then, Sorano, Jellal and Erza even. Fear as I slowly cracked open my eyes, gasping breaths as I shot up, my mother and sister's names on my tongue as I finally regained myself. A voice, cold and cruel and familiar as I stood to shaky feet and the flash of blood red eyes through metal bars. Anger, so much anger as I rushed towards the man who I called Father and small arms wrapping around my stomach before I could get too far. Red hair in my peripheral vision, Erza stopping me from getting myself hurt. The laughter and footsteps as he walked away for good, never to be seen again.

A knock snapped me back to conscious, memories flooding back into the dark corners of my mind. I sighed and sat up, collecting myself before I stood and exited my room to see Cobra sitting at the dining table, food cart sitting against the wall. I heard a deep intake of breathe and looked over to see Lucy closing her eyes, light pink dusting her cheeks. She stood from where she was sitting and with a grace and calm of an heiress, she walked by me to open the door between Cobra's and Bix's rooms before walking into the room. Moments later Virgo appeared before us, giving the others their belongings and asking if we needed anything else. Bickslow offered her "punishment" and the spirit flushed, eyes sparkling as she regarded the seith mage before she bowed to him, a lift in her lips as she glanced at the door that would lead to the open room. Bix smiled at her, a small nod of his head, a promise for later and I could hear the silent questions coming from Cobra, even without his inherent magic at my disposal. I suppressed a laugh as I took a seat just as Lucy's door opened, toiletry bag in hand as she walked to the bathroom. My eyes followed her closely, observing the way she walked and held herself. She was on the verge of a break down, the stress finally winning what had likely been a long and rough battle inside her mind. A glance to Cobra confirmed it, his eye concerned as he too followed her movements. The bathroom door closed with a click, the lock sounding as she flipped it. Within moments we heard the sound of running water and music filtering mutedly from behind the door, a melodic voice following along to the lyrics as she allowed herself the moments needed to truly feel all that she had locked down today.

Fifteen minutes passed as we waited for the little blonde celestial mage to emerge from the bathroom, and when she did I nearly choked on my own tongue, eyes widening minutely as she stood before us in a black silk nightgown, blond hair damp and hanging down to touch her hips. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark silk, brown eyes clear as she smiled at us, taking the open seat next to me. I could smell the moonflowers on her skin as she moved beside me, and my mouth watered, images of her bound in ropes on dark sheets, skin painted with crimson lines, eyes wide in lust and pain, whispered words of pleading slipping past plush pink lips as she called out to me assaulted my minds eye and I felt a rough kick to my shin from across me under the table as Cobra was also given privy to the images. The Poison Slayer sent me a dirty look as he took a drink of what looked like bleach before he dug into the steak in front of him. Looking at it, I could identify nightshade and mandrake root mixed into the sauce and I shot a glance at Bickslow. Had he ordered food specifically to meet the needs of his teammates? Even Cobra's odd tastes? When Lucy placed my own plate in front of me, having stood to retrieve her own it seemed, I realized that to be the case. I had mentioned in passing my preferences for sushi and truffle ravioli, something I'd only had once or twice when Brain had taken me with him to meetings with Hades and the other guild leaders of the Balum Alliance. My wine glass held a dark red wine, and when I lifted it to my lips to sip it, I couldn't help but smile. A dry red, the hint of elderberry and vanilla aged within the barrel as well. At the sound of her happy hum, I looked over to Lucy to see a similar dish on her plate, shimmering pink liquid in her own glass as she thanked our teammate for the meal. We ate in a companionable hush, quiet conversation floating around us as we just enjoyed the moment.

"Lucy, I was wondering… would you mind if I _entertained_ Virgo during our trip? She seems rather pent up, and I would be more than happy to help her relax." Bickslow asked, mirth in his voice as we watched Lucy's chocolate orbs widen in shock. Before she could respond, golden shimmers appeared beside her and the pink haired maid in question appeared, confirming her desire to spend time with the blue haired man. Lucy could only nod her head as she looked at her spirit, seeing the actual emotion in her blue eyes. She would never deny her friends anything that made them happy, though when she looked at Bix, I could see the promise of pain should he harm Virgo in anyway she did not consent to. For a Fiorian aristocrat, she was shockingly quick to accept the Bosscan views on sex. Was it because of her association with the mage in question? Or simply her loving and kind heart that saw and accepted Bickslow for who he was I wondered? But who was I to really question it? I had tried to kill her, and she still forgave and accepted me. At least… the me I showed the world now. Would she still accept me if she knew just how much of that darkness from the past still lived inside me? Or would she reject me, fear me as a monster like so many did? A throat being cleared caught all of our attention and we all looked up to see Loke in the center of the room, a letter in his hand.

"I went to the guild, just to let Master know some of the information we'd found out. He wanted me to give this to you Midnight. Said it was urgent, something about your past. Erza said to let you know it was about a girl named Snow and an older man named Cynder?" the lion spirit said as he walked over to me, placing the note on the table in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I heard those names, voices flooding my mind as the memories tried to force their way forward. I nodded to Loke in thanks, unable to find my voice as I looked at the envelope, seal unbroken as it taunted me. Shaking my head I stood and went to put the cursed object into my room. I would deal with that later, after the job was done. I couldn't focus on that right now, couldn't allow myself to fall into that darkness or it would consume me. Already I could feel the little bits of Macbeth that remained fading away, leaving more and more room for Midnight, for the sadistic killer to take over and rule on. A hand in mine pulled me back to the present, and I looked to see Lucy smiling softly at me. I nodded to her, smirk quirking my lips as I accepted her comfort. Sighing, I gathered my thoughts and released her hand before going into my room once more to grab the envelope we had gotten from Virgo. It was time to learn about the mess that was Orion and his family's curse.

"We've all had time to rest, to gather ourselves. We can't keep putting this off… If we want to stop him, we have to learn about Orion. And his crimes. So, let's get started." I said confidently. Killer I was raised to be, I was also groomed to take over and lead one day. Brain had ensured that if he fell, I would know how to lead so I could complete his work. I heard Lucy groan and I laughed a little at her. "Are you afraid of the work, or what we might learn Starlight?" I couldn't help but tease her, enjoying the flash of anger that lit up her eyes before she stuck her tongue out at me and pouted. "Stick it out again and you may lose it little one. I'm not known to take sass well." She flushed at my words before her jaw snapped shut with a soft clicking noise and I heard Cobra and Bix both laugh at her before I sat down on the loveseat, pulling her down beside me as Loke took to sitting on the arm next to her left side. Cobra settled himself on the floor, legs stretching out in front of him as Bickslow sat on the leather chair, pulling a still present Virgo onto his lap, lecherous grin in place as he grazed his fingers at the hem of her dress. Seeing the spirit flush and smile, I shook my head before opening the file she'd provided us and getting to work. This was going to be a long three days, and the more we learned, the better prepared we would be, no matter what we faced along the way. I had a sinking feeling in my gut though, as we reviewed the information before us. Fairy Tail had a habit of getting into "shit it's the end of the world as we know it" type situations, the blonde at my side usually taking a starring role in them. This was going to be one of those incidents, I could just feel it in my bones. Orion, and whatever plans he was setting into motion, where just getting started. And Fairy Tail was the main attraction. What the fuck had we gotten ourselves into? Fucking fairies...

** Authors Note; Updates- I am working on Chapter 3 and hope to have it posted by next Sunday at the latest. Its a busy week coming up for me, but I won't leave everyone hanging! -Tiger/Midnight **


	3. Flesh

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who is following the story! I have a couple of warnings, just to make sure things are clear. I in no way condone rape, abuse, or any of the darker aspects of this story. When I'm writing I let the story simply flow. I do not plan the content in advance, it writes as I go. The content is used to build the characters as the story progresses. The OC's Orion and Celesta, and the so far implied incest, is a plot point that is meant to give an adversary to the main characters. If you do not like this content, please do not read Heaven and Hell. It is in the warnings, that this is rated M for mature ( ) and Explicit content with the Rape and Non-Con warning tags on AO3. The song this chapter is named for is Flesh by Simon Curtis . The "lullaby" Lucy sings is For the Dancing and the Dreaming, from How to Train Your Dragon 2, sung by Peter and Evynne Hollens. Thanks again for the follows/kudos/reviews everyone! -Tiger/Midnight

**Chapter 3: Flesh**

Third Person POV

The silence that rained inside the train car was suffocating as the three mages and two spirits looked at the folder sitting almost tauntingly on the table before them. What would they see when they opened that folder? Only the pink haired spirit had any idea, having gathered the information for Crux. What would they learn of Orion and Celesta? Of the horrors that had happened 300 years ago? Taking a deep breath, Lucy bit the magic bullet and lifted the top sheet of paper in the folder. Sitting almost innocently on top was what looked like a copy of a family portrait, four people and what she assumed were the family pets standing in front of a mansion of brown stone and cream sides. It was the ever-idyllic picture of a happy family on the surface, but when you looked closer you could see the strain of the parents, the worry of the daughter, and the cold indifference of the son. Lifting the image closer, she took in the faces of each member. The father, Edgar Aquila was a homely looking man, standing just shy of his wife's stunning figure. Brown hair, slowly receding hair line and gray eyes looked back contentedly at the artist. A suit of dark gray covered his person, a broach of what Lucy assumed was moonstone bosting brightly on his neck. Beside the man was a stunning woman, warm pink colored locks of hair flowing around her person as she stood by her husband, an emerald green dress resting tightly against her frame, a black choker bosting onyx crystals encased a warm honey toned neck. Her smile was small, but sincere. On her shoulder was a little black creature, and Lucy startled to realize it was an infernal summon. For an infernal summoner, Morgana Aquila looked like a peaceful and happy woman. The little blonde had a hard time believing she had practiced the Black Arts. Standing next to Morgana was a young man, black hair falling to his shoulders, eyes a startling combination. One eye was black as the night sky, the other was a brilliant blue, almost crystalline in its intensity. For a fleeting moment, Lucy was stunned at the skill of the painter who had done this work before she focused back on the image of whom she guessed was Orion. Even in the picture, you could see that he did not fit beside his family. His face was set in a deadpan expression, eyes focused on the girl sitting upon a simple yet elegant chair in front of her parents. He wore all black, a bright red ring set in silver resting on the ring finger of hand you could see folded across his chest. His full attention was on Celesta, even in the still of the painting. He was handsome, strikingly so. Sitting at his feat was a black mass, violet eyes glowing from it. It seemed to be a dog of some kind, pressed against his leg as its eyes focused almost hungrily at the artist. It was almost disconcerting, what that creatures image stirred inside her gut. She was nervous over a _painting_ for stars sake! Finally she rested her brown eyes on the girl. Hair a light pink, almost the color or cherry blossoms in full bloom, eyes brightly glowing silver, Celesta was a beautiful girl, no more than 16 in the painting if Lucy would take a guess. She wore a beautiful white gown, a pendant resting snuggly atop her breasts, a moonstone surrounded by tiny rubies and onyx stones in a silver setting, a symbol of the unity of her family. It was a tradition Lucy knew, as her family had done the same. Her own necklace lay hidden inside a lock box she'd asked the Master to keep safe, a pretty thing of rose gold, crème lace, opal, sapphire, and diamond to symbolize her family. She wondered briefly when the last time was she wore that choker before brushing the thought aside. Now wasn't the time to reminisce. Celesta was clearly her parent's jewel, if the protective hand of her father resting on her shoulder was any indication. Sitting primly in her lap was a little dog, cream and golden fur, amber eyes focused forward as it sat patiently in her arms. A beloved pet of hers? Lucy wasn't sure. Flipping the image over, she read the elegant writing on the back of it.

'_Aquila Family x466 Father; Edgar Justine Aquila, age 57. Mother; Morgana Scarlet Gisbel-Aquila, age 40. Son and Heir; Orion Satanis Aquila, age 18. Daughter; Celesta Lucy-Anne Aquila, age 16. Happy Birthday my son! -Love, Father'_

"This must have been painted shortly before the murders. It looks like it was a birthday present to Orion." Lucy said, handing Midnight the image to examine before picking what looked like an innocent image. When her fingers brushed the image however, a pulse of magic rushed through the cabin, startling all the occupants. Sitting where once a picture lay was an ornate box, the initials CLA engraved atop it. Glancing around the group, Lucy was not surprised to see everyone on the defensive. What did shock her was the protective hold Bickslow had on the maid spirit sitting atop his lap, ready to throw her behind him if need be. The gruff clearing of a throat regained her attention, brown eyes locking with the indigo eye of the maroon haired poison master sitting on the floor. He waved his hand at the box, and nodding, Lucy carefully lifted the lid. A gasp left her lips, chocolate orbs going wide when she spied what lay nestled inside soft velvet of white and gold. A gate key, made of what she would bet every jewel in her pocket would be moonstone, sat innocently there, a note folded carefully next to it. Taking a deep breath, the little blonde lifted the note from the box and unfolded it. Eye's scanning the contents quickly, Lucy could feel tears falling down her cheeks before clearing the lump from her throat and reading the letter aloud.

"_To whom so ever may acquire this box, please take care of my dearest spirit. I fear what Orion would do if he found this key. He has bound my magic; I am unable to use her now. Amara is a fox spirit, a gift from my mother when I showed my first sign of magic. Please, no matter how long it takes, someone keep her safe. I am not sure how long Orion plans to keep me alive—"_ the letter cut off at that point, before starting once more, and the contents that followed made Lucy's heart break and stomach lurch, her body shaking so bad she knew the loveseat shook with her. _"Oh stars above, he has no plans to kill me. I will hide this key, and letter, away in the spirit realm. He plans to breed me, curse me with immortality with him, and name me his wife. He has stolen my innocence, in mind and now in body. Orion has lost himself to darkness. Mother, Father how I wish you were still here… It hurts, like someone has stabbed me from within. I can still __**feel**__ him inside me, hard and cruel. His seed is still dripping from between my thighs. He has taken all my clothes, refusing me cover until I conceive. Easier access he said. He even took me in ways that would produce no child. He has defiled me, dirtied me… No matter how I dig at my skin, I cannot remove his touch from my body."_ The letter dropped from Lucy's fingers; her entire body rocked with sobs as her emotions got the better of her. Around her there was stunned silence, eyes all wide as they processed what they had just heard. Confirmation of some of what had transpired, they could almost feel the sorrow of Celesta. Midnight was the first to move, arms banding around the shaking form of the celestial mage sitting beside him. Inside him the darkness churned violently, anger crashing inside him for the pain the young woman had suffered. A low growl could be heard, the Poison Dragon Slayer's hands balled into fists, clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white. The seith mage had his eyes closed, but you could see his own grip on Virgo had tightened slightly in his anger. The spirits where wide eyed, Loke staring at the moonstone key in awe. Lucy turned into the arms of the Reflector mage as she cried for the girl who had been so deeply broken. How could anyone, let alone her own brother, do something so vile? Sadness was slowly replaced by anger and determination. They would not only stop Orion; they would destroy his soul to ensure he could never return. She made herself that promise, and Celestial mages never went back on their words. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back from Midnight slightly, but did not fully remove herself from his person. She knew she'd need the support as they read on. The crimson eyed mage threw his arm over her shoulders, keeping her tucked into his side as he reached out, plucking the key from the box and placing it gently in Lucy's hand.

"She wanted someone who would love Amara to have her. Summon her Lucy, we can take a break while you do." His voice was soft, lips pressing against her temple as he spoke to her. She looked at the key, glittering in her hand, before looking at the other's inside the car around her. Cobra nodded his head, eye shining with muted curiosity. Sorano had never made a contract with her spirits in front of them before. Bickslow was once more relaxed, fingers dancing on the exposed skin of Virgo's arm as he grinned at the little blonde. Loke and Virgo where focused on the key, nearly vibrating with energy as they waited. Lucy was glad that they had opened their own gates, so she was not sustaining them herself. Taking a deep, calming breath she nodded. As she gripped the key tighter, the words to summon the fox spirit filled her mind as if Hibiki was using his Archive magic to give them to her.

"Oh heavens open for me, give the gift of light and love. I summon thee, daughter of Inari, the kitsune god. Open gate of the dancing fox! Amara!" as the words slipped from her lips a bright light flashed, dancing pinks and silver spinning around them as the fox spirits gate opened. As the light died down Lucy could only look on in shock at the spirit that stood before her. The dog from the painting sat on the table in front of them, amber eyes looking at Lucy quizzically before they scanned the rest of the room. Little tail wagging as eyes landed on Loke and Virgo before returning to rest once more on Lucy. With a small nod, the little animal was engulfed in a warm amber light. Where once an animal sat, now sat a little girl, no more than 7, dressed in an ivory colored dress. Amber eyes stared warmly at Lucy, chestnut colored hair framing a cherubic face, little fox ears twitching atop her head. A fluffy tail waved behind her calmly as she took in her new master before a smile spread across her face, tears falling from amber eyes. Before anyone could move she was launching herself into Lucy's arms, and subsequentially Midnight's as well. Cobra couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression as the child sized spirit all but burrowed herself into their arms, obviously seeking comfort long denied her. A sharp kick and a fierce glare silenced the dragon, if only slightly. Lucy, though shocked at the affection, did not deny the girl, wrapping her arms around the small form in her lap, petting soft hair as the child cried. Even Midnight offered his own form of comfort, patting the child's head gently. Lucy shushed the little one, seeming to gently rock the trembling form as she did so. Finally the little one hiccupped and dried her eyes, but she did not remove herself from Lucy's arms. Or Midnight's.

"I sorry. It been so long, I was sad. All alone. Bis sister Celesta couldn't play no more. Evil man would hurt Amara if he seen her." The spirits voice was childlike, sad and scared as she looked at the blonde mage who held her. She didn't want to go back to the lonely place she'd lived all these years. "Peas don't make me go back! It scary there. No one is there but Amara! She can stay out of her gate all by herself, won't use your magic miss! Don't send me back…" she begged, voice pitching higher as she began to tremble again. Her fear nearly made everyone, Midnight and Cobra included, cry. To be so afraid, so alone… Lucy just hugged her closer, nodding her head as she held on to the fox in her arms. It was Midnight who shocked the little spirit out of her fear, taking her out of Lucy's hold to take her into his own arms, hugging her gently to him, pressing a soft kiss to her hair between wildly twitching ears. When he spoke, it was only loud enough for Lucy and Amara to hear him, though he assumed that Cobra would be able to hear him as well.

"Hush now. We won't send you away. You are safe here, with Lucy. With us. I know how scary that dark place is, all alone. No one will ever make you go back there Amara. Do not cry, shush now. That's it, good girl." The quiet words seemed to calm the spirit, and Lucy could almost cry at the tender look Midnight was giving the little fox in his arms. Amara looked between the dark-haired man who held her and her summoner before she seemed to get lost in her thoughts. She did not move from Midnight's arms, only reaching out to grab Lucy's hand before her amber eyes slowly drifted close. The rest of the room waited a beat before a little snore sounded from the tiny body resting on the Reflector mages lap before releasing a collective breath. Nodding to everyone, Lucy lifted the next image from the folder, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be another surprise like the last. She almost wished it had been when she saw what the picture was of. Gagging, she all but shoved the image at Midnight before closing her eyes to ward off the sudden wave of nausea. Crimson eyes took in the image and even he could admit, what he saw was disturbing. Turning the image over, he saw the name of the father on it and the date of when it was painted. Midnight handed the image over to Cobra, whose indigo eye widened before he began to study it intently, looking for any symbols in the mess of blood, gore, and viscera. Plucking the next image out of the folder, he took in the contents of it and realized it was another image of Celesta, dressed in a bastardized version of a wedding dress. Instead of the traditional white gown, the young woman wore a see-through slip of black, skin bare beneath it. He could see the bruises that colored her skin, her once vibrant silver eyes dull, blossom colored hair pulled up to reveal a metal collar locked around her throat, a chain falling to the side, held in the tight grip of the man beside her. Mismatched eyes gazed at the woman in lust and sadistic glee, infernal spirits dancing around them. He could feel a magic residue on the image, and so he handed it to Bickslow, who nodded as he covered Virgo's eyes, making sure everyone else was either looking away or had their own eyes closed. As the room flashed bright green Midnight took in the next picture. While normally one that would cause a reaction in him, Midnight could not find even a shred of desire blooming inside him as he looked at the image of a bruised and bloodied Celesta chained to a bed, naked form immortalized for the view of her twisted brother. Once pale skin was all but covered in purple bruises, the only areas spared any marks being her breasts and the area between her thighs. Though, as Midnight looked at the image a little closer, there where rivulets of blood leaking from between forcefully spread thighs, mixing starkly with the whitish fluid that dripped from her. While he was sadistic, enjoyed inflicting pain on his partners, Midnight had never forced someone to lay with him. His stomach rolled a little at the image and before it got worse he flipped the image over, reading the scrawled script that deemed it their "wedding night", before laying it face down on the table. He saw Loke holding one of the papers and glanced over Lucy to see what lay on it. An image of an infant painted innocently, dark hair dusting a tiny head, vibrant blue eyes unfocused as the boy looked on at whatever was in front of him. Looking at the back of the image a name and date was written hastily, Lucien Draconian Aquila, x467. The first-born son? Lifting another image, Midnight looked at what appeared to be Celesta with a young boy, maybe 9, who bore a striking resemblance to Orion. The pink haired woman was heavily pregnant, eyes miserable as she gazed at her son. Only the date was on the back of this image, x456. This was likely just before she escaped… there were no names because Orion had never gotten to even see his second born child, let alone know his name. Not much else was in the folder, just the blueprints of the mansion and the claims of seeing Celesta and her children. Bickslow cleared his throat, startling Midnight from his readings. The last known location of the woman believed to be Celesta and the younger son was in Stella, a little town just on the border of Joya, called Alioth.

"So there's soul residue left on this image alright. But not something dark like what I was expecting. It feels feminine, a whisper almost. I can't make out what it's saying, or who it's even from honestly. It's sad, filled with so much sorrow I nearly want to rip my own heart out." The seith mage said, voice hushed as he handed the image over to Lucy when she reached for it. Before he could let it go though, his eyes widened. "Wait, Cosplayer, don't let go. I can hear her now, with you touching the image." Lucy nodded and held onto the image with him, watching as his eyes seemed to follow something invisible to the rest of the people around him. Without warning his eyes flashed brightly, startling everyone, Lucy more so as she'd been looking right at him. Her magic flared up and mixed with whatever energy was inside the image she held. A collective gasp sounded as a woman's transparent image formed before them, long pink locks falling to frame a slender figure clothed in green. Morgana Aquila's soul stood before them; ghostly eyes wide as it looked at the blonde mage before her.

"You are like my Celesta, a Heaven Mage. I see little Amara with you. Be vigilant child, for this path will bring many dangers to you. And some blessings as well." The spirits voice was filled with sorrow as it whispered out a warning before looking at the image she seemed to float above. Her eyes hardened as she looked at the image of her children, tears falling even in her death. "As long as you two keep magic in this image, I may remain. Ask whatever you wish, I will answer. Just vow to me you will stop the demon I bore into this world." Sorrow still coated her words, but anger was also there now. Bickslow and Lucy shared a look and nodded before sending another wave of their magic into the image. Maybe this would get them answers faster than just trying to look through images. It was Cobra who spoke first.

"Why that image? Why lock part of yourself to that?" his voice was painted with confusion, indigo eye locked on the spirit. He'd asked a good question. Why the image of the false wedding between her children? Why not one of her own images? Or one of her daughter alone? What was so important about _that_ image that she would bind some part of her soul to it?

"Because I hoped one day someone would investigate the curse. I would help them, and this image was the last one the demon would think to check for imprints." The ghostly voice answered quietly, sad eyes lingering on the little fox spirit in the Reflector mages arms. "Little heaven mage, what I will next tell your companions… it is not something someone so pure as you and Amara should hear. Please, take her someplace else to rest. Do not let her hear what was done to my daughter." The spirit pleaded with Lucy, and unable to deny the poor trapped soul, Lucy nodded, lifting the tiny fox into her arms from Midnight and going to the door that led to her small room in the train car. When the door clicked shut, the spirit focused on the rest of the mages and spirits before her.

"I knew when I bore him, Orion was evil. He'd had a twin, whom he'd somehow killed inside me just before their birth. I believe he was my punishment for practicing the Black Arts before I met Edgar. And for letting Edgar turn me to the light. It was summer, in the year x466, the day the boy became a man." Ghostly fingertips drifted over the family portrait, lingering on the image of her husband for a moment before pulling away. "We'd known something was wrong well before that horrid day. We were to send him away to Seven the day after this was painted, to my uncle. That vile demon dog of his, he'd discovered our plans. Told Orion of them. That was what set his plans into motion I assume. He could not risk being sent away when he needed his sister for his plans. Celesta was one of only 3 known Heaven Mages, what you now know as Celestial Mages. And the only one who would fulfil the needs of the curse he wished to use. A virgin of Heaven's blessings, the other two where young woman married in our town. My beautiful Celesta was the only one. And he had an unhealthy obsession with her since her birth. It only became worse when she presented her magic. We should have sent him away long before… but he was our son. How could we forsake our own child? The family heir?" the spirit paused when a soft voice began to float from the room Lucy had gone into, a song being sung to keep the fox spirit calm. They couldn't help but listen as the little blonde sang to her newest spirit.

"Shh, shh. Hush now Amara. Would you like me to sing you a song? It's one my parents used to sing to me, together." There was a pause, and a soft sound from the little spirit, before Lucy began to sing and hum. _**"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with n'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing rain will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart."**_ There was a soft giggle from inside the room and the Celestial mage took a breath, and those listening outside the room watched as the spirit glided over to the door, ethereal hand resting on the wood as the singing started once more. _**"And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but I've no use for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. But I would bring you rings of gold; I'd even sing you poetry. I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."**_ Another soft sound, a muted giggle and a little snore, and the spirit of Morgana seemed to smile, her form almost swaying as she listened to the song. _**"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me. To love and kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with n'er a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white, and you will marry me!"**_ As the song came to an end, the soft snores and humming continued. Morgana returned to the middle of the mages that remained, eyes lingering on the door that led to Lucy and Amara. Midnight, Cobra, Bickslow, Loke, and Virgo watched her as she gathered herself and focused back on them to continue the tale of her own murder.

_**Summer of x466, Morgana's POV**_

**TRIGGER WARNING! THIS SCENE CONTAINS RAPE AND TORTURE! SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING!**

_ The sun was warm as it filtered in through the window, I could hear my spirits rising from their beds as Edgar rose himself from bed. I felt as he stood and rolled myself over to gaze at the unlikely man I had fallen for. Sighing, I sat up, the blanket falling to my lap as one of my imp summons jumped into my lap. Laughing, I patted the infernal creatures head before setting it on the bed and rising to ready for the day. Orion's 18__th__ birthday, the last day he would reside inside this home before we sent him to Seven. I sighed deeply. Edgar must have heard me for he walked to stand before me, taking my hands in his own and squeezing them._

_ "I know my love. It is not an easy choice we have made. But we cannot risk him harming someone, let alone Celesta. He is too dark my beautiful moon. We do what must be done." Edgar's voice was soft, eyes dark as he too felt the sorrow of what we planned. I knew he was right, how could I not? Orion was not safe, too dark, too evil, to remain in our home. His own infernal spirit was proof enough of that. That blasted demon wolf of his, Lucifer as he'd named him, looked at all of us as if he would feast on our flesh. All but Celesta. "Come now, night lily. We must get ready! The Paint mage will be here soon!" his voice was cheerful now as he moved to finish getting ready. I gazed at him, never thinking it would be the last morning I'd ever get to. His dark gray suit was tailored to fit his humble form, the only real sign of his status the broach of moonstone adorning his neck. Smiling, I slid on the dress we'd had made specifically for this day. Emerald green silk slid across my honeyed skin as I pulled it over my shoulders, feeling it settle snuggly against my body. Looking into my mirror, I could not deny my husband had an eye for color. The dress fit well and made the warm rose of my hair shine. I finished my outfit with the black lace and onyx choker he'd commissioned for me on our wedding day, fingertips lingering on the dark stone for a moment before one of my imps screeched loudly. A ball of cream colored fur and amber eyes rushed into the room, followed by bright laughter, the light ringing on bells, and a mess of white silk and blossom colored hair. I looked to our bed and smiled at the little jewel that lay there giggling, silver eyes bright with joy. Would I have but sent that monster away sooner… those beautiful eyes would have always had joy in them. _

_ "Good morning Imperious! And Infernati! Mother, Father!" her voice, the tinkling of bells and flutter of angel wings to my ears, was so happy, so innocent as she pet the imps that danced around her and her spirit, Amara. "Ori is already downstairs, waiting for you. Lucifer just returned from getting his breakfast in the woods, poor Minna had to clean his bloody paw prints off the stones in front of the house. Mr. Sorelli is here as well, in the sitting room. Ori said I should come get you!" before either myself or Edgar could respond, Celesta was off our bed and running out the door, the imps and her fox following her. With her went the little sounds of bells that graced her ankles. She'd never liked real shoes, too confining she'd always said. Instead she wore anklets of bells, tinkling as she moved like fairies laughing. Oh how she loved her big brother, and his demonic hound. She'd had such a capacity to love and forgive, her heart so open and warm. Was that what had drawn the devil to her? The rest of that day was a blur as we readied ourselves to break the news to Orion. We would wait till morning, give him this last night here with happy memories. Oh how foolish we'd been… to ever believe he didn't know what we had planned. More the fool to us… It was late when he came to Edgar and I, his mismatched eyes cold as he looked at us. The violet eyes of his demon wolf seemed to laugh at us as he walked into the den we had retired to after Celesta went to bed. We should have known then, what fate awaited us. But we could not see it, could not see just how much of a monster he truly was._

_ "Mother, Father… you act so well, I'd almost believed what Lucifer told me was a lie. I almost thought you did not plan to send me away. How cruel, to banish your own son to Seven. Do you fear me so?" his voice was so cold, so filled with venom and pure hate… I froze. I could not even deny his words, what good would it do to try? He laughed as he took in our faces, and before my eyes dark forms began to dance around the room, formless voices chanting as they moved. I could feel the pressure of the dark magic press in on us, watched as those formless shadows locked us in. My own imps cowered in fear of the young mage before us, and once upon a time, before I'd learned that the light was real, I'd have been proud of the man who stood before me now, knife in hand as he smiled cruelly at his father. With grace only a practiced killer could manage, Orion lunged at his father, knife flashing before I heard the pained scream of my husband. Before I could move to summon one of my stronger spirits, I felt cords wrap around my wrists and neck, stopping me from moving, before I was forced down to the ground. What stood above me froze my blood inside my veins. Demons, twisted horns and forked tongues, leered down at me, their vile cocks standing at attention as they waited for their master's orders. The clearing of a throat drew my attention away from the pronged cocks that hovered over my face._

_ How many days, weeks, passed by like that I couldn't tell you. I only know he eventually got bored with the torture, frustrated when I did not give into what he'd hoped. When the pain and humiliation finally ended, it was quick. For me anyway. What he did to Edgar, to his father, was far worse. My dear sweet husband had broken watching me suffer, had been beaten down and destroyed before he was finally killed. What happened to our bodies after we left them I do not know, I'm not sure I want too. I know what he forced our little star to suffer though. How I regret not sending him away sooner, not saving Celesta the horrid fate we'd left her to by not ridding ourselves of his presence long before that cursed day._

The silence that rang inside the train car was palpable, the stunned looks on the faces of those present near frozen as they stared at the spirit that floated before them. They all where grateful that Lucy was not out there with them to hear the horrors that they just had. It was Cobra who reacted first, jumping to his feet to rush to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Virgo was paler than ever before, gripping Bickslow's hand tightly as her form shook. Loke was glaring down at the floor, fists white and trembling as he tried to contain his rage and fear and sorrow inside himself. Bickslow had his red eyes closed, taking deep breaths and running a soothing hand up and down Virgo's back to try to slow her shaking. It was Midnight though, who was trying not to lose himself. He was frozen, stone still, face a blank canvas as the darkness he held on a tight leash churned inside him, threatening to spill over and run free. The vile things that creature had forced his family to endure… It almost made Midnight want him to gain a physical form so he could_ rip him limb from limb, muscle and bone and cells tearing and bleeding as he screamed. He wanted to listen to his screams the same way the bastard had listened to his mother's, his sisters. He would kill him and piss on his remains before setting them ablaze and laughing as he danced around the fucking pyre… _

A hand shaking him brought Midnight back to himself, Cobra looking at his best friend in concern as the bi-color haired mage shook his head. The image of Orion had turned to an image of his own father by the end, which hadn't helped the churning mess of black inside his soul in anyway. Before anyone could really collect themselves Lucy walked out of her room, quietly shutting the door with one hand as she cradled Amara in one arm. Midnight looked at the two of them, imagining the bruises on Celesta on her skin. Instead of being enraged though, those images made Midnight yearn for it. Lucy wouldn't be looking at him in fear, she'd want the bruises he left on her. She'd love them, beg for them, take pleasure in them. At least, she would in his mind. He knew reality and fantasy would never mix, but he would pretend for the moment that they could. Taking a calming breath, he stood from his spot on the loveseat and stretched, feeling the joints pop in his back as his muscled tensed and released. As they spirit of Morgana faded away, everyone relaxed, taking in all they had learned from her. It was Lucy who closed the file and setting it aside.

"I think we should all head to bed. It's been a long day; we can figure out what our plan is when we get to Altair and speak to the client. Let's try to enjoy this trip, if for no reason other than once we officially start this job, we will likely not have a moment to relax again." Lucy spoke quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping child spirit in her arms. Everyone nodded, standing up and moving to go to their respective beds. Loke returned to the spirit realm, eyes sad as he grabbed the folder than contained the images of torture and violence. With a nod, he was gone, only golden glitter left in his place. Bickslow and Virgo retired to his room and a pulse of magic was felt before all sound from within was gone. At least they had the decency to block that out… No one was sure they wanted to hear what went on inside that room between the mage and spirit. Cobra clapped a hand against Midnight's shoulder as he passed him, heading to his own room with a yawn. Midnight could see the tense was his friend held himself though, and he doubted Cobra would sleep again that night while he processed what they had learned. Lucy smiled at Midnight as she too walked by him, little fox still asleep in her arms, before she stood in front of her own door and tried to shift to open it one handed. Huffing a laugh, Midnight walked forward and slid the door open for her to walk in, mumbling a soft goodnight to the little blonde before closing the door behind her and heading into his own room. It was dark outside the window; night having fallen while they went through the information they'd been given. Lucy was right, they could focus on the job when they arrived at Altair. Until then, they should relax and enjoy the calm before the storm that approached them. As the mages and spirit settled in for the night, Midnight finally allowed his imagination to take over. Might as well enjoy himself before he went to bed. Who knew when he'd have a chance again.

**Midnight's POV**

**NSFW CONTENT AHEAD. THIS SCENE CONTAINS BONDAGE, KNIFE AND BLOOD PLAY, AS WELL AS A MASTER/SLAVE KINK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS SCENE WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THE POSTING, ONLY THE AO3 POST!**

As I entered my room, I lifted the shirt I'd donned earlier over my head, tossing it to land on the top of my bag, sighing as I shook my head. All that we had learned had left me holding onto a fraying thread of control. Lucy had been right though, we needed to put this behind us until we got to Stella. No reason to stress about what to do until we got to our destination. I removed my daggers and boots, sitting down on my bed once I had placed them off to the side, and ran my hand through my hair, playing with the white strands that hung by my face as I got lost in thought. So much information to process, I needed to think of something else or I'd never relax. I removed the collar from my neck, setting on the nightstand beside the bed before I laid back, trying to think of anything to distract myself. Lucy's image flashed inside my mind and I smirked. What better way to relax than to… relieve some stress. Even if it was only my own hand. Closing my eyes, I let my mind form an image of Lucy, dark silk night gown clinging to her soft white skin, eyes wide with desire. I could feel my cock hardening as I pictured her falling to her knees before me, pretty pink lips lush as she looked up at me. The image of her shifted as I unbuckled my belt and removed my pants, having forgone underwear when I'd decided to wear the tight leather. Taking cock in hand, I imagined her, blonde hair falling down her back as a black collar rested around her delicate throat, a leash gripped in my hand as she kneeled before me, bare for all but my collar on her. Her beautiful eyes were dark with lust as she begged me, soft voice calling out for her Master, for me, to fuck her mouth… as I let my imagination run wild, I drifted into the fantasy as I began to pump my hand up and down my cock.

With a gasp, I came into my own hand as my fantasy came to an end, breaths coming out in quick pants as I calmed. Reaching over to the box of tissue I'd placed near me at some point, I cleaned myself up before I settled into my bed more comfortably. I knew it would never happen, but gods was Lucy a beautiful slave to picture. As I drifted to sleep, I allowed the images from my fantasy to take over. Better to dream of her than to dream of the past.

Morning came too quickly for any of our likings, but with the sun's rising came the rest of us with is. I could hear Cobra's grumbling out in the main area of the train car, his bitching about how it was "too fucking early for this bullshit and he was going to kill the first fucker who talked to him if he didn't get coffee _right fucking now_". I heard Lucy's laugh as she listened to the grumpy Poison Dragon, then the voice of her spirit Virgo as she spoke to Lucy. As I stood, stretching my arms above my head, I could hear the car door opening and Lucy's soft thank you to the train worker who was likely delivering this mornings meal. If the happy sounds of my friend where correct, then he'd gotten his coffee. I chuckled as I dressed, pulling my old yellow pants from my bag to pull them on. A cloth vest came next, zipping up the skull shaped zipper quickly before fastening my collar onto my neck. Combat boots and daggers followed that, before I slipped the silver necklace over my head, letting the crystalized black cherry blossom hang down over the vest. Pulling out the small makeup bag Sorano had gotten me when I started wearing the stuff frequently. Deciding on black lipstick and eye shadow today, I quickly applied both before putting the bag away and walking out into the main area to join the rest of my team. Cobra nodded to me as I sat beside him, handing me a cup of black coffee, single indigo eye focused on Lucy as she played with the little spirit child. I took in her outfit and had to nearly beat down my own libido as my cock tried to stir. Her legs where encased in black booty shorts, hugging the swell of her ass beautifully. A bright pink crop top hugged her chest, breasts nearly spilling out the top as she played with the fox child. A transparent white vest covered her back, a silver belt adorning her tight waist as her keys clinked together gently with her movements. Her blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails, a black choker resting on her delicate neck, little star shaped earrings in her ears. Her face held light traces of makeup, lips painted a light pink, eyes dusted with black. Closing my eyes, I took a breath before looking at the little spirit girl. One of the other spirits must have brought her clothes because she was not in the same cream-colored dress as the night before, instead she had a light pink top and white shorts on, little tail popping out of a hole that seemed to be purposefully cut for it. Long auburn hair was pulled into little pigtails to mimic Lucy's, little fox ears twitching happily as she played with the blonde woman. Virgo sat off to the side, speaking to Lucy as she watched them, Bickslow must have been in the shower, as I didn't see the man, but I could hear the running water. Sighing, I settled into the loveseat beside Cobra, taking the chance to relax, really relax, for the first time in our lives. The next two days would be much like this one, and as they passed, as I got to know Lucy, Bickslow, and all of the spirits that came and went, I felt happy. Whatever came at us, whatever fucked up shit we had to deal with when we finally arrived in Altair, we could handle it. We were Fairy Tail, as weird as that was to tell myself, and we could handle anything the world threw at us. Because, as the days moved on, I realized Cobra and I really were part of the guild. That only solidified when Bickslow called us _nakama_. Team Starshadow, along with Bickslow, would prevail. Because if one thing was true about our guild, we could do fucking anything, no matter how the cards were stacked against us.


End file.
